A Intriga da Rainha
by Hithi
Summary: ADP. Um bonito país. Um bom povo. O rei certo. A princesa errada. Resumo na fic!
1. Chapter 1

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

A revolução eclodiu em Arramia durante o banquete de casamento da princesa Rosalie com o rei Emmett. Destemido, o rei decidiu ir pessoalmente enfrentar os revolucionários.

Com a audácia que o amor lhe emprestava,

Rosalie insistiu em acompanhá-lo:

"Agora, seu destino é o meu também. Se preciso for, morreremos juntos!"

Ele, porém, olhou-a com frieza e Rosalie estremeceu.

Se Emmett a rejeitava apenas porque aquele casamento fora arranjado sem que o consultassem, o que faria se soubesse que fora enganado, que se casara com a princesa errada?

**NOTA DA AUTORA**

Muitas das invenções em uso nos dias de hoje datam dos tempos da rainha Vitória.

A primeira bicicleta foi fabricada por Kirkpatrick MacMillan de Dumfriesshsire em 1839, e foi a primeira a ser impulsionada sem que os pés do condutor tocassem o solo.

Porém a bicicleta tornou-se o meio de transporte de milhões de pessoas em 1885, quando então foi fabricada por Starley de Coventry, com rodas de igual diâmetro e pneus fornecidos por Dunlop.

Em 1847, um rei viajou a uma velocidade de 75 milhas por hora entre Londres e Birmingham. A primeira máquina de escrever foi utilizada em 1867, o telefone em 1876 e o fonógrafo em 1877.

Em meados de 1894, surgiu uma invenção não muito diferente de nossos atuais planadores e foi reportado que "planar através do ar poderá se tornar algum dia um esporte comparável com o ciclismo".


	2. Chapter 2

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO I1876

Encontrei um rei para você — informou o grão-duque Halle à mesa do_ breakfast._

Sua filha, Jessica, fitou-o com olhar inquiridor.

E quem é ele? — indagou.

Não foi tarefa fácil — replicou o pai. — Como você bem sabe, reis disponíveis para casamento são raros nesta parte do mundo e eu já estava perdendo as esperanças.

Ele fez uma pausa, como se esperasse aplausos.

Então, como nenhuma de suas filhas se manifestou, o grão- duque prosseguiu:

Tenho comigo uma carta do primeiro-ministro de Arramia contando que o rei Emmett concordou em se casar para unificar os dois países.

O rei Emmett? — exclamou a princesa Jessica. — Por Deus, quem é ele?

Jessica era a filha mais velha do grão-duque por questão de cinco minutos. No ano anterior ela protestara sem cessar a respeito de contrair núpcias.

Sentada ao lado de sua irmã Rosalie à mesa do_ breakfast _e de frente para o pai, qualquer observador que as olhasse acharia inacreditável que pudesse existir no mundo duas criaturas tão parecidas.

Era comum que pessoas gêmeas se parecessem, porém as duas princesas eram idênticas em todos os aspectos.

Mas isso só no que dizia respeito à aparência.

Quanto à personalidade, no entanto, as duas eram totalmente diferentes.

A princesa Jessica viera ao mundo primeiro, nunca deixando que seu pai e irmã se esquecessem desse detalhe.

Era ambiciosa, tendo a firme determinação de que um dia se tornaria rainha.

Jamais escondera de ninguém que se ressentia pelo fato de o país onde viviam ser tão pequeno, apesar de muito bonito.

Localizado entre as fronteiras da Romênia e Bessarabia, Kessell conquistara sua independência somente porque o grão- duque era russo.

Tio do primeiro czar, ele era um homem autocrático e refinado.

Sempre tomava suas próprias decisões, exceto quando diziam respeito à Jessica.

A família costumava afirmar que Jessica era a filha que mais se parecia com ele quanto ao caráter, enquanto Rosalie tinha todas as características da mãe, que fora inglesa.

A grã-duquesa morrera há dois anos.

A princípio, o grão-duque ficou bastante consternado com a perda da esposa.

Não demorou muito, porém, para que ele conhecesse_ ladies_ charmosas nos arredores do palácio onde vivia.

Ele governava o país com mãos de ferro, envoltas, contudo, em luvas de pelica.

A mesma autoridade ele exercia sobre o palácio, mas nunca sobre a filha Jessica.

Estou quase com vinte anos, papai — ela costumava dizer uma dúzia de vezes por dia —, e já é hora de você cumprir seu dever de me encontrar um esposo.

Não é tarefa fácil, já lhe disse! — argumentava o grão- duque, consternado.

Não posso permanecer neste palácio pelo resto de minha vida! — queixava-se ela. — Não há nada a fazer aqui e os homens que você convida em geral já estão com os pés na sepultura.

Não era justo, porém Jessica usava de todas as armas para demonstrar ao pai que não esqueceria aquele assunto.

O grão-duque lançou para Rosalie um olhar melancólico, indagando-se como duas irmãs gêmeas podiam ser tão diferentes.

Rosalie jamais se queixava e parecia bastante feliz montando puros-sangues procedentes da Hungria.

Parecia apreciar os passeios pela floresta e jardins e manter diálogos com os criados que lá trabalhavam.

Eles a adoravam, da mesma forma como adoravam a mãe dela, como bem sabia o grão-duque.

Acho que você se sente feliz neste país porque tem sangue inglês nas veias — costumava argumentar ele. — Sua irmã, no entanto, deseja viajar para outras cidades e países.

Eu adoro este lugar, papai — replicava Rosalie.

Ela também era obrigada a ouvir a irmã gêmea pedindo com insistência ao pai para irem até Viena ou visitar o rei da Romênia.

Por que teremos sempre de viver confinados neste buraco — vociferava Jessica — sem nada para fazer e sem ninguém que nos admire?

No entanto, havia muitas pessoas que admiravam as duas jovens.

Mas Rosalie sabia que a irmã desejava elogios de homens elegantes e corteses com quem pudesse dançar ou, no caso de serem ricos e donos de títulos, se casar.

A dificuldade residia no fato de que o grão-duque não gozava de muita importância entre os soberanos da Europa.

Os fidalgos interessavam-se apenas pelas filhas dos reis que viviam nos países circunvizinhos.

Também davam preferência por mulheres que tivessem certo grau de parentesco com a todo-poderosa e soberana rainha Vitória da Inglaterra.

A grã-duquesa era prima da rainha, porém bem distante. E foi por essa razão que o grão-duque pôde se casar com ela.

Ele se apaixonou perdidamente pela linda jovem e por isso resolveu desposá-la a todo custo, ainda que isso resultasse em um casamento morganático.

O casal foi bastante feliz no pequeno principado que, como Jessica dissera certa vez em tom de escárnio, não era maior do que a ilha de Wight.

No entanto, após tanta insistência, o grão-duque encontrou um rei para Jessica.

— Não me parece que ele seja assim tão importante! — comentou Jessica com o rosto entre as mãos e os cotovelos apoiados na mesa.

Ao fitá-la, o grão-duque concluiu que seria impossível que alguém não a achasse encantadora.

"O rei", pensava ele, "deverá se sentir bastante satisfeito, por ter Jessica como esposa."

O grão-duque tinha consciência, porém, de que o dote que oferecia à filha não era em nada semelhante àqueles concedidos pelos soberanos de países maiores e mais importantes.

Eu não conheço o rei Emmett — informou ele —, mas ouvi dizer que é um homem elegante e bastante inteligente. Seu reino é pequeno, porém importante, e situa-se entre a Albânia e a Grécia. Dizem também que ele ajudou na conquista da independência desses dois países.

Não acredito que o país dele seja assim tão importante — argumentou Jessica. — Jamais vi tal reino no mapa.

Quer que eu providencie um? — indagou Rosalie com voz calma.

Não há pressa — foi a resposta de Jessica. — Vamos ouvir o que mais papai tem a dizer a respeito do rei.

O grão-duque hesitou por um momento.

O chanceler — declarou ele então após uma pausa — encontrava-se em Arramia no ano passado. Foi ele quem discutiu com o primeiro-ministro a respeito de um casamento que pudesse unir nossos dois países.

No ano passado! — exclamou Jessica. — E levaram tanto tempo assim para se decidir?

Ao fitar o pai, Rosalie percebeu que ele omitira algo.

Para ajudá-lo, então, ela comentou:

Já li a respeito de Arramia. É um país bonito com montanhas e vales, como a Albânia, só que em menor proporção. Acredito que houve lá uma revolução que só foi sufocada quando o rei Emmett assumiu o trono.

O grão-duque sorriu para a filha.

Parece bem-informada, querida!

Como sabe, papai, sempre tive interesse pela história dos países que se localizam deste lado da Europa, temendo sempre que os menores fossem tomados tanto pelos russos como pelo Império Otomano.

Tem razão — concordou o grão-duque. — É muito inteligente de sua parte se interessar assim por história. Jessica, pode ficar segura de que Arramia já conquistou sua independência e de que o rei e a rainha daquele país podem assumir seus devidos lugares no trono, como o fazem todas as realezas da Europa.

E é exatamente isso o que desejo — foi a observação de Jessica. — Apesar de que eu preferiria um rei mais importante. — Ela deu um suspiro antes de prosseguir: — Por que, oh, por que o rei da Romênia já se casou e também o rei da Sérvia, de Montenegro, da Grécia?

A família já ouvira tais queixas inúmeras vezes e o grão- duque interveio:

Bem, agora que você já tem um rei, o próximo passo será conhecê-lo, não acha?

Jessica se acomodou bem ereta na cadeira.

Quer dizer com isso que ele não virá aqui?

— Disseram-me que será impossível para ele deixar o país nesse momento. Então iremos fazer-lhe uma visita diplomática, ao final da qual anunciaremos que vocês se apaixonaram um pelo outro e por isso vão se casar.

Como tudo parecia bastante fantástico, Jessica se limitou a ouvir calada.

A seguir, ela resolveu:

Já que vamos até lá, precisarei de roupas novas!

Sim, claro — concordou o grão-duque. — Pode mandar chamar as melhores modistas da cidade.

Da cidade? — Jessica parecia escandalizada. — Elas só sabem costurar enxovais para noivas? O que eu quero é ir até Viena; a menos que você decida me mandar para Paris.

Não tenho tempo para essas viagens — asseverou o grão-duque com certa satisfação na voz. — Partiremos para Arramia daqui a quinze dias.

Jessica deixou escapar um grito de horror.

Mas, papai, será impossível providenciar tudo até lá!

Então precisará dizer ao rei Emmett que mudou de idéia ou que lhe fizeram uma proposta melhor — admoestou o grão-duque com impaciência.

Ele se apressou a deixar a mesa do_ breakfast,_ como se as queixas da filha já o tivessem saturado.

Pousou então uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Rosalie e pediu:

Por favor, querida, venha me ajudar com as orquídeas. Acredito que aquela que trouxeram do Nepal já deve estar florescendo.

Oh, papai, que excitante! — respondeu Rosalie.

Ela deixou a mesa no mesmo instante e, quando já estava prestes a seguir o pai, Jessica investiu:

Preciso de sua ajuda, Rosalie. A menos que queiram que eu vá para Arramia nua!

Rosalie deu um sorriso.

Não acho que deva se preocupar tanto. Você já possui vestidos adoráveis e madame Blank é bastante habilidosa. As confecções dela sempre têm um toque dos modelos atuais de Paris.

Jessica pareceu satisfeita com o argumento.

Acho que tem razão. — disse ela. — Mamãe costumava dizer que madame Blank era careira, mas papai arcará com as despesas.

Tenho certeza de que ele quer vê-la bem bonita — arrematou Rosalie e já ia deixar a sala para ir ao encontro do pai quando Jessica comentou:

Bem, um rei é sempre um rei, seja ele importante ou não. Por isso, acho que devo me sentir grata por esse pequeno favor que papai me fez.

Nós ainda nem o conhecemos — tornou Rosalie. — Porém já ouvi dizer que ele é muito bonito.

Jessica, enquanto isso, lançava um olhar glamoroso para o espelho num dos cantos da sala.

Acha mesmo que seremos considerados o "casal real" mais elegante e belo que já se viu em todo o mundo? — quis saber ela.

É lógico que sim — afirmou Rosalie. — Você ficará linda vestida de noiva, usando a tiara de mamãe sobre o véu.

A tiara de mamãe só é adequada para festas. Como tenho certeza de que serei coroada no dia do casamento, precisarei usar algo mais valioso. Após um breve exame no espelho, ela prosseguiu: — Se o rei não possuir nenhuma jóia mais valiosa e melhor em seus cofres, devo me considerar uma mulher trapaceada.

Rosalie não desejou ouvir mais nada e saiu ao encontro do pai.

Sentiu uma grande excitação invadi-la diante da idéia de poder contemplar uma orquídea rara.

Ao mesmo tempo experimentava um grande alívio pelo fato de a irmã, após tantas queixas, ter encontrado um marido.

Jessica não falou em outro assunto desde que completou dezoito anos.

Quando ela decidiu, um ano antes, que o pai deveria achar- lhe um rei com quem pudesse se casar, foi um pesadelo para todos.

Rosalie encaminhou-se até a estufa de orquídeas que confinava com o laranjal. Encontrou o pai admirando, com os olhos cheios de prazer, o pequeno botão de orquídea que começava a desabrochar de entre as folhas tenras.

Amanhã — comentou ele ao ver a filha se aproximar

Saberemos que espécie de orquídea é esta e se seu nome consta de meu fichário.

É maravilhoso, papai — exclamou. — Ainda acho bastante curioso que tenha recebido a planta sem seu respectivo nome.

É bastante interessante, sim — concordou o grão- duque. — Bem, duas coisas já aconteceram hoje. Pergunto- me qual será a terceira.

Rosalie riu.

Foi muito inteligente de sua parte arranjar o rei Emmett para Jessica — comentou em tom de voz bem baixo.

Garanto que foi muito difícil — replicou ele. — Que fique entre nós, mas depois de uma conversa com o chanceler concluí que Sua Majestade não parece tão determinado a se casar e reluta diante da idéia de providenciar um herdeiro.

Rosalie fitou o pai com ar consternado.

Quer dizer que ele não deseja se casar com Jessica?

Pelo amor de Deus, não lhe diga isso — implorou o grão-duque. — Mas eu entendi que o primeiro-ministro e os membros do gabinete quase precisaram pedir de joelhos que Sua Majestade aceitasse a sugestão do chanceler.

Rosalie suspirou.

Oh, papai, como Jessica poderá ser feliz nessas circunstâncias? Não seria melhor se ela esperasse, até você conseguir-lhe outro marido?

Não tente colocar essas idéias na cabeça de sua irmã! — admoestou-a o grão-duque. — Gastei tempo demais procurando um rei para Jessica e esse foi o único que encontrei!

— A voz dele se tornou mais grave, quando acrescentou: — Se o rei Emmett ainda hesita em se casar, cumpre a Jessica fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

Rosalie nada respondeu. Sabia muito bem como a irmã reagia todas as vezes que seus planos não saíam a contento.

O grão-duque, como que adivinhando os pensamentos da filha, pousou a mão de leve nos sedosos cachos de seus cabelos, que eram uma réplica dos de sua mãe.

Você me conforta tanto, Rosalie... — confessou ele. — Não posso deixar de pensar que seremos muito mais felizes juntos, sem ter de ouvir as intermináveis queixas de sua irmã a respeito de morrer solteira.

Rosalie se voltou, depositando um beijo na mão do pai.

Eu o amo, papai! — exclamou ela. — Você tem sido muito bondoso com nós duas, desde a morte de mamãe.

O grão-duque desviou o rosto.

Sempre que olhava para as filhas, era-lhe impossível não pensar na adorada esposa.

Ela fora uma mulher admirável e bela. Comparavam-na comuma rosa cm botão.

Seus cabelos eram loiros e sedosos, fazendo uma bela moldura para os olhos de profundo azul e a tez clara.

O grão-duque estranhava o fato de nenhuma de suas filhas ter herdado suas características físicas.

Seu único filho, Alexander, porém, era um retrato vivo dele.

Apesar de ter todas as características físicas de um russo, Alexander era em muitos aspectos bastante inglês.

Fora para uma escola pública da Inglaterra ainda em tenra idade e, naquele momento, concluía seu segundo ano em Oxford.

O grão-duque tinha verdadeiro orgulho de Alex, e suas irmãs o adoravam.

Naquele ano, elas mal puderam ver o irmão, que, absorto nos estudos, não viera para casa durante as férias.

Deve escrever para Alexander contando o que aconteceu — sugeriu Rosalie.

É claro que escreverei — concordou o grão-duque. — Tenho certeza de que ele ficará feliz. Quando Alexander esteve em casa pela última vez, presenciou as lamúrias de Jessica.

Por que você precisa ir para Arramia assim tão depressa? — quis saber Rosalie.

O grão-duque hesitou por um momento antes de dizer a verdade.

—Acho que o primeiro-ministro e seu gabinete temem que o rei mude de idéia. Portanto, quanto antes ele se comprometer com Jessica, melhor!

Ao ouvir as palavras repletas de preocupação do pai, Rosalie exclamou, cheia de compaixão:

Oh, pobre Jessica! Tudo me parece tão artificial! Não quero me casar com alguém dessa maneira, papai, sem que esteja apaixonada.

O grão-duque pousou o braço no ombro da filha.

Talvez você tenha a mesma sorte que sua mãe e eu tivemos. Eu me apaixonei por ela durante um baile oferecido no palácio de Buckingham. No momento em que a vi, disse para mim mesmo: "Essa é a garota com quem quero me casar!"

Ele fez uma pausa, como que para saborear o êxtase daquele momento tão importante de sua vida.

E quando ela me conheceu — prosseguiu ele — soube também que eu era o homem de sua vida, mas teve medo de que eu voltasse para Kessell e a esquecesse.

Em vez disso — completou Rosalie, que já conhecia bem a história —, você correu até St. Petersburg para obter a permissão do czar.

Essa audiência foi de arrepiar os cabelos, se é que me explico bem — observou o grão-duque —; contudo, pelo fato de eu ter mencionado a ligação de parentesco que sua mãe tinha com a rainha Vitória, o czar consentiu na união.

— E vocês viveram muito felizes, não foi? — indagou Rosalie já sabendo a resposta. — Oh, papai, isso é o que também quero para mim! Por isso, não se preocupe em procurar-me um esposo. Se a sorte estiver do meu lado, sei que nos encontraremos de alguma forma, em algum lugar, sem que algum primeiro-ministro precise ser consultado.

Rosalie falava com a voz embargada de emoção, o que era comovente.

O grão-duque nada respondeu, limitando-se a conduzir a filha até a porta do orquidário.

— Tenho uma delegação me aguardando — informou ele. — Seria melhor que você fosse ajudar sua irmã.

Sim, claro, papai — respondeu Rosalie de imediato.

Ela atravessou o laranjal correndo e entrou no palácio.

Sabia que Jessica se encontrava em seu quarto, examinando as roupas.

Como era de esperar, quando Rosalie entrou no quarto, encontrou a irmã torcendo as mãos de forma dramática, enquanto argumentava que não tinha o que vestir.

— É bobagem sua, minha querida — Rosalie tentava consolá-la. Você não tem aquele vestido divino que comprou para o baile de Páscoa? Além disso, possui também dois vestidos de noite que madame Blank garantiu serem os últimos modelos de Paris. E você fica bem com qualquer um deles.

Jessica pareceu confortada com os argumentos da irmã.

— Acho que servem — admitiu Jessica. — De qualquer forma, não acredito que alguém em Arramia saiba distinguir modelos procedentes de Paris daqueles que vêm de Timbuctu!

Rosalie concluiu ser um erro grave da irmã começar a depreciar um povo sobre o qual deveria reinar por muito tempo.

—Tenho certeza de que os habitantes de Arramia vão admirá-la, vista você o que vestir — argumentou ela. — Mesmo assim, acho conveniente que você se apresente bem bonita para o rei.

Se quer mesmo saber, eu me sinto ludibriada — queixou-se Jessica. — Se Arramia for um país tão pequeno quanto este, não haverá o que governar.

Mas Arramia é bem maior que nosso país, além de ter mais importância. Depois, eu sempre ouvi dizer que o povo de lá é encantador e amigo — Rosalie tentou apaziguá-la.

Mas exagerou um pouco na argumentação, pois conhecia muito pouco sobre Arramia.

No entanto, sabia que era essencial para Jessica se sentir satisfeita no país sobre o qual deveria reinar.

Já sei o que farei, Jessica — tornou Rosalie —, vou dar uma busca nos livros da biblioteca. Enquanto você experimenta as roupas que madame Blank vai trazer, posso lê-los para você.

Jessica não pareceu tão animada com a idéia.

Está bem — concordou ela. — Mas tudo o que quero saber é se há grandes cidades naquele país, com teatros e locais que eu possa visitar como rainha. Verifique também se o palácio é luxuoso e bem mobiliado.

Acho que o chanceler pode lhe fornecer essas informações melhor do que eu — foi a resposta de Rosalie. — Afinal, ele já esteve lá.

Não acho que aquele estúpido tenha alguma idéia que sirva em sua cabeça calva — contrapôs Jessica. — Sei que levaria horas para me explicar qualquer coisa, fazendo com que até o paraíso parecesse um lugar desagradável.

Rosalie não pôde deixar de rir.

Oh, Jessica, você está sendo injusta — protestou. — Acho o chanceler bastante gentil e bondoso com todos.

Rosalie sabia, no entanto, que a irmã não a ouvia.

Jessica naquele momento ocupava-se em tirar do guarda- roupa seus vestidos de verão e atirá-los sobre a cama.

Este não serve... Este outro pode surtir algum efeito se for adaptada mais renda aqui... — dizia ela.

Jessica não queria falar sobre qualquer outro assunto que não roupas.

Rosalie então tentou ser útil, procurando artigos que pudessem ser colocados na bagagem de Jessica. Tinham muito pouco tempo para saírem à procura de qualquer coisa nova.

Qualquer pessoa que as visse ali, naquele momento, só conseguiria distingui-las pela voz.

Jessica proferia as palavras de maneira firme e um tanto aguda, como se tentasse impressionar seu interlocutor.

A voz de Rosalie, entretanto, era suave.

Era gentil com as pessoas idosas e até mesmo as crianças pareciam confiar nela.

Nenhuma das duas jovens, porém, fazia a mínima idéia de que certa vez a mãe delas comentou com o pai:

Não consigo entender, Halle, como nós dois pudemos trazer ao mundo duas filhas gêmeas tão diferentes no caráter. Parece até insensato que isso aconteça, já que elas são idênticas na aparência.

— O que quer dizer com "diferentes"? — quis saber o duque, apesar de já saber a resposta.

Jessica é como a maioria dos cidadãos de seu país: ambiciosa, impaciente e egoísta — respondeu a grão-duque.

Você não está sendo muito amável comigo — ralhou o grão-duque.

Eu não me refiro a você, querido. Sabe que o acho maravilhoso. Rosalie herdou suas melhores qualidades.

Ela é um retrato seu — contrapôs o grão-duque. — Possui sua compaixão e a mesma maneira de amar desde as flores do jardim até as estrelas do céu.

A grã-duquesa escondeu o rosto no ombro do esposo.

Só mesmo você poderia dizer palavras tão românticas — elogiou ela com voz meiga.

O grão-duque a beijou e então indagou:

Como pode um homem ser tão afortunado a ponto de viver na companhia de mulheres encantadoras que mais parecem anjos descidos do céu do que seres humanos?

Ele se referia à esposa e Rosalie; como a grã-duquesa nada respondesse, ele prosseguiu:

Jessica, por seu lado possui, lamento dizer, muita maldade no coração.

A grã-duquesa deu um longo suspiro.

Ela amava as filhas, porém Jessica, desde o momento em que viera ao mundo, fora sempre de caráter difícil, nunca se contentando com o que tinha.

A menina sempre queria ser a primeira em tudo, apesar de a mãe tratar as gêmeas com a mesma dose de doçura e amor.

No andar térreo do palácio, o grão-duque estava em audiência com o chanceler. —Sinto-me bastante aliviado — dizia o chanceler — por sua Alteza ter recebido a confirmação oficial sobre a visita a Arramia hoje. Tive medo de que, depois de todo o trabalho que tivemos, Sua Majestade decidisse continuar solteiro.

Por acaso sabe por que o rei relutou tanto em se casar? — quis saber o grão-duque. — Afinal de contas, o rei Emmett já tem trinta anos e é costume na maioria das famílias reais que um soberano se case assim que é coroado ou mesmo antes.

O chanceler ficou calado por alguns momentos e então respondeu:

Acho que é porque Sua Majestade aprecia a companhia de mulheres e, como ele mesmo diz, quanto mais beldades, melhor.

O grão-duque riu.

Muitos homens pensam dessa forma, mas não sabia que o rei Emmett era um deles.

É melhor que eu seja honesto com Sua Alteza — disse o chanceler. — Sua Majestade goza da reputação de conquistador em seu país. Espero que a princesa não se choque quando chegar ao palácio real.

Não acho que ela se chocará — foi a resposta convicta do grão-duque. — Imagino que o rei vá se comportar dignamente com sua esposa.

Ele percebeu que o chanceler hesitou antes de responder:

Eu, sinceramente, espero que sim.

O grão-duque ficou intrigado.

Quando o chanceler partiu, ele mandou chamar um jovem barão que se encontrava a serviço do gabinete diplomático e que tomou parte da delegação que esteve em Arramia. O grão-duque considerava-o um amigo íntimo.

O barão nascera em Kessell, onde sua família, de origem russa, era uma das mais importantes do país.

Quando entrou na sala, o barão fez uma reverência e o grão-duque estendeu-lhe a mão.

Preciso falar com você, Vaslav.

Posso imaginar sobre o que se trata — foi a resposta.

Quero saber a verdade sobre o rei Emmett — pediu o guio duque.

—Eu o achei bastante agradável — o barão revelou —, mas o que me surpreendeu foi que Sua Majestade ficou impaciente quando o chanceler apresentou-lhe nossa proposta.

Você por acaso falou com o rei em particular? — quis saber o grão-duque.

Saímos para cavalgar — respondeu o barão. — Foi então que ele pediu: "Pelo amor de Deus, me diga se essa princesa com quem estão me forçando a casar é de fato atraente ou se não passa de alguma parenta petulante da terrível rainha Vitória".

O grão-duque deu uma risada.

Foi bastante franco da parte dele, não posso negar, mas o que você respondeu?

Eu respondi que a princesa Jessica era uma mulher encantadora, sendo improvável que naquele país houvesse uma mulher que se comparasse a ela.

E qual foi a resposta dele?

O barão hesitou por um momento e o grão-duque pediu com urgência na voz:

Vamos, Vaslav, eu quero a verdade!

O que ele respondeu foi o que qualquer homem de sua posição responderia.

O barão fez uma pausa antes de dizer:

O rei disse que está se divertindo bastante nesta fase da vida e não sabe por que o forçam a se casar e a gerar filhos apenas para agradar ao ministério.

E o que você respondeu? — indagou o grão-duque.

Eu lhe respondi que me perdoasse por afirmar que o trono de soberano algum era seguro, pois havia sempre inimigos incitando o povo contra a monarquia, e que Arramia não era uma exceção.

Foi muito inteligente de sua parte — observou o grão- duque. — É claro que isso é verdade!

Sua Majestade é bastante inteligente — prosseguiu o barão. — Eu acredito que uma das coisas que ele mais teme é ter de trocar as mulheres sofisticadas e exóticas que o divertem por uma jovem tímida e infantil que nada conheça sobre Arramia.

Quando o barão parou de falar, fitou o grão-duque com expressão apreensiva.

Perguntava-se se falara demais ou se fora demasiado franco.

O grão-duque, no entanto, replicou:

Obrigado, Vaslav. Eu lhe perguntei como amigo e você me respondeu como amigo. Vou conversar com Rosalie e pedir-lhe que coloque algum juízo na cabeça da irmã. Você sabe, tanto quanto eu, que Jessica não aprecia leituras e que conta só com a beleza que possui para obter tudo o que deseja.

Ela é bela e encantadora como repeti várias vezes para o rei.

Esperemos que essas qualidades lhe bastem — o grão- duque augurou.

Ao mesmo tempo, sua voz soou insegura.


	3. Chapter 3

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO II

A semana seguinte foi exaustiva.

Todas as modistas da cidade trouxeram vários vestidos para Jessica provar e a maior parte deles foi rejeitada.

Jessica, no entanto, se lembrou dois dias depois de que Rosalie tinha exatamente o mesmo manequim que o dela.

A partir de então, foi Rosalie quem se encarregou de provar os vestidos, enquanto a irmã ia alterando-lhe os detalhes.

Rosalie percebeu que já não tinha tempo nem para si própria.

Ela disse a Jessica, após iniciarem a frenética escolha dos modelos:

Minha querida, acharia bastante sensato se você aprendesse arramiano. É uma língua bastante fácil, pois Arramia confronta com a Grécia, havendo nela inúmeros vocábulos gregos.

Não acredito que isso ajudaria em alguma coisa — contrapôs Jessica de mau humor.

Mas você precisará dominar a língua do povo sobre o qual vai reinar, não acha? — insistiu Rosalie. — E, se você quiser, posso ajudá-la.

Ela então indagou se havia alguém nas redondezas que conhecesse a língua arramiana.

Logo se descobriu um velho professor, que concordou em vir todas as manhãs ao palácio para ensinar o novo idioma a Rosalie.

Esperava que Jessica se reunisse a ela nas lições, mas a irmã se recusou.

— Se vou me tornar rainha, a única coisa de que preciso é ser bonita — foi a desculpa.

— E por isso preciso dormir bastante. Acordar cedo para as aulas só vai me deixar exausta.

Rosalie achou a língua arramiana bastante simples, mais do que de fato esperava.

As duas irmãs dominavam naturalmente o russo e o romeno, possuindo também um vasto conhecimento das línguas eslavas. Além disso, seu pai insistira para que aprendessem também o grego.

No final de três dias de aula, Rosalie já conseguia falar arramiano de forma mais ou menos fluente.

Por essa razão ela insistiu em falar arramiano com a irmã, sempre que estavam a sós.

Não, não é assim que se pronuncia — corrigia Rosalie.

Diga a palavra como se estivesse falando grego.

Essa língua não me interessa — queixava-se Jessica. — Não entendo por que papai não me arranjou um marido que pelo menos dominasse uma das línguas que falamos:

Não seja injusta! Você sabe que ele tentou — indignou- se Rosalie. 'Iodos eram casados. Não se pode contrair núpcias nem mesmo fugir com homem casado.

— Nem sempre é necessário fugir — replicou Jessica de maneira enigmática.

Rosalie fitou Jessica com expressão consternada.

Sabia que a irmã estava interessada por um dos homens de gabinete do pai.

O conde era, admitiu Rosalie, um homem bastante atraente e fora escolhido por possuir sangue russo.

O pai delas gostava de conversar com o conde em sua língua nativa.

Mas Nicolas Ersatz era casado e pai de três filhos. Rosalie várias vezes testemunhara troca de olhares entre o conde e a irmã e isso a preocupara bastante. Temia que Jessica iniciasse um novo flerte.

Após a morte da mãe, Jessica se entregara a várias conquistas, pois já não havia um controle tão rígido sobre a educação e o comportamento das garotas.

Jessica tinha por hábito desaparecer no jardim. Sempre que os jardineiros se recolhiam no final da tarde, não ficava ninguém na casa de verão.

A casa era bastante atraente, circundada por árvores e arbustos. Um lugar ideal para amantes, como Jessica mesmo dissera num momento de descuido.

Como é que sabe disso? — indagara Rosalie com inocência.

Jessica nada respondera.

No entanto, há três meses que ela parecia bastante estranha, como se guardasse um segredo.

Rosalie não podia deixar de pensar que o casamento de Jessica com o rei e sua partida para outro país era o que havia de mais sensato.

As lições de arramiano chegaram ao fim para Rosalie.

O professor informou que nada mais havia que pudesse ensinar-lhe e que achava bastante cansativo chegar ao palácio tão cedo.

Rosalie agradeceu pelas horas despendidas e pediu ao pai que desse um presente ao bondoso professor, que ficou bastante agradecido.

E sua irmã, já sabe falar a língua? — indagou o grão-duque.

Ela sabe um pouco, papai. Tenho certeza de que durante a viagem para Arramia alguém poderá ensinar-lhe um pouco mais. Afinal, não haverá muito que fazer enquanto estivermos a bordo.

O grão-duque se decidira pela viagem marítima.

O território de Kessell incluía uma extensão litorânea junto ao mar Negro, o que significava que poderiam viajar de navio pelo Bósforo, atravessando em seguida o mar Marmara, até chegarem ao mar Egeu.

Depois, circundariam a Grécia navegando pelo mar Jônio, entrariam no mar Adriático e só então chegariam a Arramia.

Era uma viagem longa, porém Rosalie sabia quanto o pai apreciava jornadas marítimas.

Sempre que tinha tempo, o grão-duque saía a velejar acompanhado por Rosalie.

Mas não fazia idéia dos planos do pai de levá-la na viagem até que, no terceiro dia após o grão-duque ter aceitado o convite do rei de Arramia, ela comentou com a irmã:

Estive me perguntando, Jessica, se você levará consigo uma dama de companhia ou se os representantes do rei trarão uma até aqui, quando vierem.

Uma dama de companhia? — indagou Jessica. — Oh, pelo amor de Deus, não quero nenhuma velha cansativa e enfadonha a meu lado dizendo-me o que devo ou não lazer. Quando eu me tornar rainha, escolherei quem eu quiser.

Você não precisará de uma dama de companhia durante a viagem diplomática — informou o grão-duque. — E, depois, Rosalie estará conosco e poderá comparecer às ocasiões mais importantes.

Rosalie, conosco? - inquiriu Jessica. — Papai, o senhor não está sugerindo que ela nos acompanhe na viagem diplomática, está?

É claro que sim! — foi a resposta do pai. — É mais do que natural que Rosalie visite Arramia também e conheça seu futuro cunhado.

Não concordo! — gritou Jessica. — Papai, se pensa que vou para Arramia com Rosalie, está muito enganado!

O grão-duque encarou a filha com total perplexidade.

O que está dizendo? — indagou ele. — É claro que sua irmã irá conosco!

Não, não irá! — declarou Jessica com fúria na voz.— Por toda minha vida fui torturada com as perguntas "Quem é você?" e "Como poderemos distinguir uma da outra?" Não quero mais saber disso!

Tanto o grão-duque como Rosalie ficaram consternados.

Ambos não faziam a mínima idéia de que Jessica se sentia tão amargurada por possuir uma irmã gêmea.

Se insistir em levar Rosalie, ficarei em casa — decidiu Jessica. — É humilhante saber que todos vão rir em silêncio ao comentar que o noivo não saberá com quem vai se casar.

Não imaginava que pensasse isso de mim — interveio Rosalie, com angústia na voz.

Pois é o que penso! — foi a resposta categórica de Jessica. — E saiba que nada direi a respeito de sermos gêmeas, a menos que o chanceler já tenha mexericado o fato com alguém.

Ela ainda falava com ar de desafio, fitando às vezes o pai como se temesse ser contrariada.

Por odiar intrigas, Rosalie tratou de apaziguar a situação:

Se é assim que se sente, então acho melhor não acompanhá-los. Sei o quanto é irritante ouvir as pessoas comentarem a nosso respeito.

Ela falou as últimas palavras imprimindo-lhes uma nota de bom humor, a fim de aliviar a tensão que pairava no ar, e por sorte obteve sucesso.

Fico contente por saber que você é sensata — comentou Jessica em voz baixa.

No entanto, olhava de soslaio para o pai, como se esperasse uma repreensão.

O grão-duque, porém, nada argumentou.

Mais tarde, ao se ver sozinho com Rosalie, ele confessou:

Sinto muito, querida, por sua irmã não deixá-la ir para Arramia conosco. Desejei tanto que viajássemos juntos pelo mar novamente...

Eu também, papai — tornou Rosalie —, mas assim que vocês voltarem sairemos para velejar, o que me agradará muito.

O grão-duque pousou a mão sobre o ombro da filha.

Você é uma garota muito gentil — elogiou ele. — Sinto muito que sua irmã seja tão difícil...

Não sabia que o fato de ser gêmea a desagradasse tanto — comentou Rosalie em voz baixa. — Sempre achei divertido ter uma irmã com quem pudesse compartilhar tudo o que tenho.

O grão-duque suspirou.

Mulheres são mulheres, minha querida, como poderá constatar quando ficar mais adulta e enfrentar o mundo. Uma mulher sempre sente ciúme das outras e, é claro, cada uma quer ser a mais bela de todas.

Rosalie beijou o pai no rosto.

Nenhuma de nós jamais será tão bela quanto mamãe comentou ela. — Mas garanto que Jessica tirará o máximo proveito de ser uma linda rainha.

O próximo passo será decidir o que faremos a seu respeito — observou o grão-duque.

Estou bastante feliz com o que tenho e sou — replicou Rosalie. — Não quero me casar por enquanto, pois acho que não há homem no mundo que possa ser comparado a você.

O grão-duque deu uma risada.

Agora você está me lisonjeando e eu gosto disso! Mas faremos uma viagem para a Geórgia assim que eu voltar. Tenho alguns amigos lá que gostarão muito de conhecê-la.

Adorarei conhecê-los — respondeu Rosalie.

Os dias transcorreram depressa, cada detalhe assumindo um ar de urgência à medida que as horas passavam.

As modistas chegavam com pilhas e pilhas de vestidos. Jessica sempre conseguia localizar a mínima falha neles.

Uma das mulheres irrompeu em lágrimas e outra comentou com Rosalie, assim que Jessica saiu:

Nada parece agradar Sua Alteza Real. Será que precisaremos trazer-lhe o paraíso para que fique satisfeita?

Rosalie pensou que aquela observação era bastante divertida e, quando comentou com Jessica a respeito, a irmã vociferou:

Mulher estúpida! Vou tentar persuadir o rei, assim que nos casarmos, de que me deixe fazer compras em Paris. Aí, sim, minha aparência será fascinante e todo mundo ficará arrebatado por minha beleza.

Acho que isso acontecerá de qualquer maneira, não importa que roupas você use — tornou Rosalie.

Importa, sim! — retorquiu Jessica.

O professor me disse que Arramia está longe de ser considerado um país rico — comunicou Rosalie —, mas que tem possibilidades para tanto.

Então acho melhor que se apressem em descobrir onde estão tais possibilidades — falou Jessica de forma brusca. — Não pretendo ser uma mulher pobre e ter de dar satisfações de cada pêni que gastar.

O que importa — arrematou Rosalie — é que o povo a ame. Precisará ser amável com eles, Jessica, tratar com diplomacia as delegações que trarão até você problemas e aflições do país.

Se elas forem formadas por pessoas lamurientas como as que vêm até aqui — retorquiu Jessica —, então que o rei se encarregue de atendê-las. Pretendo me divertir e fazer de meu palácio o lugar mais alegre e excitante de todo o continente.

Rosalie suspirou.

Partindo do que aprendera, Arramia nada tinha de moderno. Não se podia compará-la, em nenhum aspecto, com Paris ou Viena.

Sabia, no entanto, que cometeria um erro se dissesse isso a Jessica.

Então se limitou a continuar tentando que Jessica falasse arramiano, mas a irmã não parecia nem um pouco interessada, o que tornou a tarefa ainda mais árdua.

Quando Rosalie se recolhia à noite, sentia-se tão exausta que lhe bastava encostar a cabeça no travesseiro para que mergulhasse no mesmo instante num sono profundo.

O que mais a magoava era que não conseguia cavalgar, já que passava a maior parte do tempo entretida com os vestidos de Jessica. Por sorte, os dias transcorreram tão rápidos que, quando Rosalie deu por si, restavam apenas mais dois dias para que o grão-duque e Jessica iniciassem a viagem.

Eles não embarcariam no navio da família, como Rosalie supusera, mas em um encouraçado vindo de Arramia especialmente para conduzi-los até lá.

Foi um gesto bastante diplomático da parte do rei Emmett, c que muito agradou o grão-duque.

O que o desapontava era não ter a seu lado, em viagem (ao longa, seus próprios oficiais e marinheiros.

De qualquer forma, papai, você poderá descobrir se eles possuem mecanismos novos em seus vasos de guerra que não possuímos nos nossos — tentou confortá-lo Rosalie.

—Concordo com você — replicou ele. — Acho que o rei está mandando também um estadista acompanhado da esposa, que atuará como dama de companhia de Jessica: um_ aide-__**de-camp;**_ e, o que é o cúmulo da impertinência, um intérprete!

Rosalie riu.

Acho isso um insulto, papai. Deve mostrar a eles como você domina o arramiano e que Jessica também pode se arranjar melhor do que aparenta.

O grão-duque não pôde conter o riso. Foi então que comentou, com voz desolada:

Gostaria que nos acompanhasse, minha querida. Tenho um pressentimento de que a viagem será muito monótona sem você e de que ninguém vai rir de minhas piadas!

É lógico que vão rir! — assegurou-lhe Rosalie. — Pelo menos os arramianos as ouvirão pela primeira vez.

Isso é traição sua! — exclamou o grão-duque de bom humor.

O grão-duque e Jessica deviam partir na quarta-feira.

No entanto, um dia antes, a criada puxou as cortinas do quarto de Rosalie de forma bastante ruidosa.

Rosalie espreguiçou-se sonolenta.

Fora se deitar bem tarde na noite anterior, pois ocupara- se em embalar as jóias de sua mãe, que Jessica resolvera levar consigo na viagem.

Não é correto que você use as jóias maiores até que esteja casada — advertira Rosalie.

Como já estou quase casada, não pretendo sair por aí apenas com um humilde colar de pérolas no pescoço — redargüira Jessica. — Quero brilhar, portanto embale as melhores e mais preciosas jóias de mamãe.

Acho melhor falarmos com papai — Rosalie ainda tentara argumentar.

Jessica então se enfurecera de tal forma que ela resolvera fazer exatamente como a irmã queria, sem mais delongas.

Sabia que a mãe não aprovaria se visse uma das filhas com a aparência de uma árvore de Natal.

Após ter puxado as cortinas, a criada se aproximou da cama de Rosalie e informou:

Acho que Sua Alteza precisa saber que a princesa Jessica está indisposta.

Indisposta? — repetiu Rosalie. — O que houve com ela?

Eu não sei — foi a resposta —, mas Sua Alteza está bastante agitada.

Rosalie saiu da cama.

Colocou em seguida seu chambre e correu até o quarto da irmã, que se localizava no extremo oposto do corredor.

Era um aposento espaçoso e bem mobiliado.

Quando Rosalie entrou no quarto, percebeu que as persianas estavam parcialmente abaixadas.

O que houve querida? — indagou ela. — Soube que não se sente bem.

Sinto-me horrível e meus olhos doem — replicou Jessica. — A cabeça parece que vai explodir e minha boca está seca.

Rosalie ficou preocupada.

Com freqüência havia surtos de febre em Kessell, que aconteciam apenas no final do verão, quando então eram mais perigosos.

Vou mandar chamar o médico — informou Rosalie. — Quer beber ou comer alguma coisa?

Sinto muita sede — foi a resposta de Jessica.

Rosalie saiu correndo do quarto.

Pediu que a criada mandasse alguém até a cidade para trazer o médico.

Começou então a se vestir rapidamente para que tivesse tempo de tomar o café da manhã com o pai.

Esperava que os sintomas de Jessica fossem coisa passageira ou que a irmã estivesse com alguma doença imaginária, como sempre acontecia quando estava insegura ou com medo.

Se ela não se sentisse bem na manhã seguinte, teriam de adiar a viagem.

Estava previsto que o encouraçado chegaria naquele dia pela manhã.

O grão-duque providenciara um comitê para recepcionar a tripulação.

Após se vestir, Rosalie desceu as escadas correndo na direção da sala onde era servido o_ breakfast._

Quando entrou no aposento, encontrou-o vazio.

Alguns minutos se passaram antes que o grão-duque aparecesse.

Sinto muito se me atrasei, Rosalie, mas acabei de saber que o conde Nicolas Ersatz, que desejava que me acompanhasse na viagem até Arramia, está com sarampo. Mal posso acreditar que um homem daquela idade tenha contraído uma doença tão ridícula. Deve tê-la apanhado de algum de seus filhos.

É uma sorte que o senhor já tenha tido sarampo e eu também — foi a resposta de Rosalie. — Acho que tive essa doença com cinco anos, não foi?

Enquanto falava, uma idéia horrível lhe acudiu.

Quando ela teve sarampo, o mesmo não aconteceu com Jessica.

A grã-duquesa achara sensato que as duas meninas tivessem todas as doenças comuns da infância, como caxumba e catapora.

Por isso ela não isolara Rosalie, deixando-a brincar ao lado de Jessica durante o dia e dormirem no mesmo quarto à noite.

Porém Jessica mostrou-se imune ao sarampo, não contraindo a moléstia.

Rosalie prendeu a respiração.

Se o conde Nicolas Ersatz estava com sarampo, então havia a possibilidade, apesar de Rosalie não querer pensar nisso, de Jessica estar sofrendo da mesma moléstia.

Decidiu nada dizer ao grão-duque antes que o médico chegasse.

Rosalie aguardava do lado de fora do quarto de Jessica, quando o médico saiu.

Sinto muito informar, mas Sua Alteza contraiu sarampo — informou o médico. — Não é o do tipo denominado "germânico", mas o do comum. A erupção que ela tem no corpo logo atingirá todo seu rosto, o que a deixará bastante irritada.

Com certeza! — concordou Rosalie. — Precisa comunicar isso a meu pai.

Receio que o grão-duque não ficará muito satisfeito com a notícia — arrematou o médico.

Rosalie sabia que o pai ficaria furioso, mas nada comentou.

Em vez disso, acompanhou o médico até o estúdio.

Quando o grão-duque soube que tipo de doença acometera a filha, ficou consternado.

Sarampo? — vociferou ele. — Como ela pôde contrair sarampo numa época dessas? Ontem você me disse que Nicolas Ersatz estava com a mesma doença, não?

Sinto muito, mas é verdade — confessou o médico. — Talvez seja uma epidemia. Tudo o que podemos fazer é deixar que a moléstia siga seu curso.

Seguir seu curso? — repetiu o grão-duque. — E quanto tempo acha que vai demorar?

Considerando-se que a princesa não é mais criança, é sempre prudente que se tomem precauções especiais quando se trata de sarampo — advertiu o médico. — Como a doença é contagiosa, deverá levar cerca de quinze dias até que a princesa Jessica possa viajar.

O médico, não querendo ser acusado como responsável por doenças como o sarampo se desenvolverem dentro do palácio, tratou de ir embora correndo.

Quando ele saiu, Rosalie disse em tom de voz suave:

Sinto muito, papai, mas sei que essa doença vai transtornar seus planos. Precisará pedir ao rei Emmett que adie as cerimônias que deve estar preparando para recebê-lo.

O grão-duque se levantou da mesa suspirando.

Então, ao fitar Rosalie, perguntou:

Adiar os preparativos? Por que ele deveria adiá-los?

Não poderá ir sem Jessica — lembrou-lhe Rosalie.

Posso levar você no lugar dela — replicou o grão-duque devagar.

Rosalie fitou o pai com os olhos arregalados.

O que está dizendo, papai? Que será um grande erro cancelar essa visita diplomática que levou tanto tempo para acontecer. O encouraçado já chegou e, pelo que me disseram, os preparativos em Arramia para nos receber são grandiosos. O primeiro-ministro está muito feliz por ter convencido o rei a se casar.

Sei que ele ficará desapontado, mas... — começou Rosalie.

Não é questão de desapontamento — interrompeu-a o grão-duque. — Para ser bem claro, minha querida, o rei pode se aproveitar da oportunidade para desistir do acordo feito.

Quer dizer que ele pode se recusar a levar avante o casamento com Jessica?

Isso é mais do que provável — respondeu o grão-duque.

Arramia ficará sem rainha e continuaremos ouvindo dia e noite as lamúrias de Jessica.

Rosalie nada disse e após alguns segundos o grão-duque prosseguiu:

Você irá no lugar dela. Ninguém saberá, a não ser nós mesmos e nosso pessoal. — Ele deu uma olhada no relógio antes de informar: — Dentro de uma hora, os representantes do rei estarão aqui para saudar sua irmã.

E... Você quer que eu a... Substitua? — indagou Rosalie.

Não há outra alternativa! — concluiu o grão-duque.

Se ficarmos esperando até que Jessica se recupere, o rei com certeza escapará de nossas mãos e não haverá forma de convencê-lo a voltar atrás.

Rosalie deixou escapar um grito.

Oh, papai, você faz com que tudo pareça tão terrível!

Estou sendo sensato — replicou ele. — Todos nós sabemos que o homem foi pressionado a se casar e que agora, quando tudo parece ir bem, seria uma pena ver os planos fracassarem.

É errado... Sei que é errado — murmurou Rosalie.

Não há opção — insistiu o grão-duque. — Agora, suba e conte a notícia para sua irmã.

Apesar de experimentar uma agitação íntima, Rosalie achava engraçada a forma como o pai tentava se esquivar de Jessica, não lhe dizendo pessoalmente o que planejara.

Sabia como Jessica ficaria zangada.

Rosalie compreendia que, se a visita diplomática tivesse de ser adiada, seria difícil recolocar a situação no mesmo plano cm que estava.

E a respeito das pessoas daqui? — indagou ela. — Vão saber que eu irei no lugar de Jessica para Arramia.

Vou conversar com todos — prometeu o grão-duque.

Deixe isso por minha conta. Agora vá e fale com sua irmã.

Rosalie ainda fez um gesto nervoso com as mãos, antes de se encaminhar para a porta.

No momento em que lá chegou, voltou-se e indagou:

— Tem certeza, papai, que não temos outra opção?

Tenho, querida - garantiu ele com voz firme. — Por outro lado, quem em Arramia saberá se é a princesa Rosalie ou a princesa Jessica quem chegará como a esperada noiva do rei?

Rosalie teve de admitir que a observação do pai procedia.

Se o rei era um homem tão relutante nas questões de matrimônio, então não prestaria a menor atenção em sua futura esposa.

—E depois, essa é uma visita diplomática — ele disse em voz alta enquanto subia as escadas.

Pelo menos um mês se passaria antes que o casamento acontecesse.

"O que me dará tempo para contar a Jessica cada detalhe do que vi enquanto estive em Arramia, substituindo-a!", pensou Rosalie.

No entanto, não lhe parecia muito agradável a conversa que teria pela frente. Rogou aos céus para que a irmã não ficasse muito furiosa com as notícias.

Rosalie entrou no quarto.

As persianas achavam-se ainda mais abaixadas, pois, segundo o que Rosalie sabia, o sarampo causava fotofobia.

Ela se encaminhou até a cama da irmã e Jessica, em tom de voz queixoso, disse:

Estou com sarampo! Oh, Rosalie, como pude contrair uma moléstia tão terrível?

Após uma breve pausa, Rosalie informou em voz baixa:

Nicolas Ersatz também está com a doença!

Jessica ofegou.

Nicolas! Eu não acredito!

Ele apanhou sarampo de um de seus filhos.

E ele então me contagiou: jamais o perdoarei, jamais!

Não é culpa dele — observou Rosalie. — O azar é que você não contraiu sarampo quando eu o apanhei em criança.

Na época achei que eu era uma pessoa privilegiada — murmurou Jessica.

Após uma breve pausa, Rosalie comunicou:

Tenho algo a lhe dizer, mas não quero vê-la zangada.

O que é? — quis saber Jessica.

Papai insiste para que eu assuma seu lugar na visita diplomática.

Jessica deixou escapar uma exclamação.

Não, não! Como ousa tomar meu lugar? Não tem o direito!

Eu não quero fazer uma coisa dessas — assegurou Rosalie. — Mas papai acha que, se adiarmos a visita, o rei terá oportunidade de mudar de idéia.

Jessica proferiu uma horrível blasfêmia, que chocou bastante a irmã.

Rosalie se sentou na cadeira próxima à cama.

Sinto muito, querida — disse ela. — Mas, afinal, nem tudo está perdido. Quando papai e eu retornarmos, você ainda terá algumas semanas para se recuperar antes do casamento.

Mas você não tem o direito de assumir meu lugar — vociferou Jessica. — Não quero ninguém fingindo ser eu.

Ninguém saberá que eu não sou você — assegurou Rosalie. — Farei o melhor que puder para que todos desejem vê-la novamente na segunda e definitiva visita.

Sei que você vai tirar o máximo proveito de cada momento — apressou-se a dizer Jessica. — E, é claro, vai usar minhas roupas, minhas jóias... Não é justo!

Jamais ocorrera a Rosalie que deveria usar as roupas de Jessica**.**

Entretanto, sabia que, como assumiria o lugar da irmã, era algo que precisaria fazer.

—Sinto muito, sinto muito — ela continuou dizendo.

Jessica se limitava a fitar a irmã e a maldizer o destino, Nicolas, seu filho e tudo o que a impedia de partir para Arramia.

Rosalie lembrou-se de que a irmã não demonstrara entusiasmo de início, quando soube que iria para Arramia.

Agora, quando a viagem lhe fora negada por força do destino, o fato de ter sido passada para trás a desesperava.

— Não vejo por que não deveria ir — contestou Jessica com ar pensativo. — Quando chegarmos a Arramia, sei que estarei me sentindo ótima.

— Não fique tão certa disso — contrapôs Rosalie. — Saiba que sarampo pode tornar-se uma moléstia perigosa se não for tratado com cuidado. Seus olhos poderão sair prejudicados e a erupção que cobrirá seu corpo precisará ser bem tratada para que não deixe cicatrizes.

Jessica deu um grito.

Meu rosto! Não quero que nada me desfigure!

É lógico que não, querida, e por isso é melhor que você fique aqui e não faça coisa alguma que possa prejudicá-la no futuro.

Rosalie se pôs de pé e apanhou alguns comprimidos deixados pelo médico ao lado da cama.

O médico disse que você deveria tomar esse remédio caso estivesse nervosa. Fará com que durma bem, o que ajudará em sua recuperação.

Eu não quero dormir! Quero ir pára Arramia! — gritava Jessica.

Ela continuou gritando até ficar rouca.

Finalmente Rosalie convenceu-a a tomar o medicamento que o médico deixara por antever tal reação.

Rosalie permaneceu na companhia da irmã até esta mergulhar em sono profundo.

Quando Rosalie saiu do quarto, descobriu que as duas enfermeiras haviam chegado. Elas lhe informaram que o médico viria à tarde.

Havia também um_ aide-de-camp_ perambulando no fundo do corredor e Rosalie percebeu que ele devia ter algum recado.

O que houve? — indagou ela.

Sua Alteza, o grão-duque, pediu-me para informar-lhe que os convidados de Arramia chegaram e vão ficar para o almoço que será oferecido na sala de jantar privativa. Todos nós já fomos informados sobre a troca de identidades, Alteza.

Rosalie suspirou fundo.

Contar mentiras num país estranho já era por si só uma atitude vergonhosa. E, em se tratando de seu próprio lar, Rosalie achava ainda mais consternador conviver com falsidades.

Ela se perguntou o que sua mãe faria naquelas circunstâncias. Foi então que descobriu que não havia mesmo outra alternativa.

Precisaria tomar o lugar de Jessica apesar de a irmã odiá-la por isso.

Rosalie colocou o luxuoso vestido que Jessica escolhera para a ocasião e então examinou-se no espelho.

Parecia-se consigo mesma, mas também tinha a mesma aparência de Jessica, quando esta não estava com sarampo.

Sabia que seria um erro fatal entrar no quarto da irmã usando um de seus vestidos.

Por isso limitou-se a perguntar como a irmã estava para uma das enfermeiras que acabava de sair do quarto.

Ainda adormecida, Nossa Alteza — respondeu a enfermeira. — O médico nos pediu que continuássemos administrando os comprimidos para dormir. Ela não pode ficar nervosa. A erupção se espalhou pelo corpo todo e já há alguns sinais em seu rosto.

Ela vai odiar quando souber! — avaliou Rosalie com voz, aflita.

É sorte que Vossa Alteza não tenha também contraído a moléstia — replicou a enfermeira. — Isso a impediria de ir para Arramia.

Por um momento Rosalie olhou fixamente para a mulher.

Foi então que percebeu que o pai já pusera em ação seus planos.

As enfermeiras acreditavam que a doente era ela, Rosalie. Todas as pessoas estreitamente ligadas a eles no palácio foram instruídas para dizer o mesmo.

Por ser astuta, Rosalie sabia que após o almoço deveria se encerrar no quarto pelo resto do dia.

Na manhã seguinte, como princesa Jessica, ela embarcaria no encouraçado que os aguardava no porto.

Quando desceu para se reunir aos convidados, proferiu uma fervorosa prece a fim de não cometer enganos.

O secretário de Estado de Arramia era charmoso, assim como sua esposa.

Pensamos que seria enfadonho para Vossa Alteza — comentou a esposa do secretário — receber um grande número de pessoas de nosso país. Por isso só trouxemos o conde Paul. Quando meu esposo soube que poderíamos conversar em arramiano sem a ajuda de terceiros, o intérprete foi enviado de volta em outro navio.

Rosalie percebeu que o conde era um homem bastante atraente.

Não pôde reprimir o pensamento de que Jessica adoraria conhecê-lo.

Quando ela tomou lugar ao lado do conde à mesa do almoço, percebeu que ele era erudito ao extremo no que dizia respeito aos assuntos de seu país.

Contou a Rosalie um pouco da história de Arramia, porém ela percebeu que havia muito mais a dizer.

Seu país é progressista? — quis saber ela.

Não tanto como gostaríamos — replicou o conde. — Há ainda muito a ser realizado e espero que saiba que recentemente tivemos de enfrentar um pequeno problema.

Um pequeno problema? — indagou Rosalie.

Como bem sabe, há pessoas tentando incitar revoluções em quase todos os países. E não há segredo de que nosso país figura na lista das vítimas.

E é sério? — indagou Rosalie.

Esperamos que não — replicou o conde—, mas é claro que Sua Majestade já tomou todas as precauções.

Ela percebeu que o conde não desejava responder àquela pergunta.

Rosalie fez uma anotação mental de que deveria fazer a mesma pergunta para ele várias vezes sem conta, até saber a verdade.

A atmosfera durante o almoço foi bastante agradável, com todos rindo e parecendo bastante à vontade.

O grão-duque estava de bom humor, saindo-se muito bem numa situação tão difícil.

Após o almoço os convidados foram até o jardim e fizeram um pequeno passeio nos arredores do palácio, antes de retornarem ao navio.

Perguntaram-lhes se gostariam de jantar no palácio, ao que responderam de forma bastante diplomática:

Sabemos que querem passar esta última noite antes da viagem_ en famille._ Por outro lado, nosso capitão deseja partir o mais rápido possível.

Muito bem — concordou o grão-duque. — Embarcaremos às nove horas então. Minha filha e eu estamos ansiosos por essa viagem, não é, Jessica?

Realmente estamos, papai — respondeu Rosalie. — Adoro navegar.

Os convidados continuaram comentando a respeito de como o rei apreciava velejar. Esse era um dos divertimentos do grão-duque também, que ficou bastante satisfeito com a notícia.

Somente quando a comitiva deixou o palácio é que Sola- na se lembrou de que a irmã detestava o mar.

Jessica sentia enjôos apenas de ver as ondas se encapelando e por isso sempre se recusava a ir velejar com o pai.

"Não devia ter dito que navegar era algo que eu apreciava", Ela pensou "Como pude ser tão tola? Preciso me lembrar de que falo como Jessica e não como Rosalie."

O grão-duque, após se despedir dos convidados, voltou para a sala onde Rosalie se encontrava:

Eles já partiram — informou ele. — Todos me deram os parabéns pela linda filha que tenho, dizendo que tanto o rei como o povo de Arramia ficarão arrebatados por sua beleza.

Acho que cometi um engano, papai — confessou ela. — Disse que adorava o mar e também apreciava velejar. Você bem sabe que Jessica odeia tudo isso.

O grão-duque ficou calado por alguns momentos e então tranqüilizou-a:

Ora, não se importe com isso! Se continuar se preocupando em como agir, não será nem charmosa nem divertida. Portanto, seja você mesma e deixe Jessica enfrentar seus problemas quando tiver de partir para Arramia como a noiva do rei.

Ela ficou furiosa por eu estar tomando seu lugar — comentou Rosalie em voz baixa.

Eu já esperava por isso — comunicou o grão-duque. — Mas nada podemos fazer. Se ela apanhou sarampo, foi por obra do destino. Talvez seu anjo da guarda, Rosalie, esteja lhe oferecendo uma chance de se divertir.

Rosalie riu.

Só mesmo você para pensar uma coisa dessas, papai! Mas precisa me ajudar, tenho tanto medo de fazer algo errado!

Em minha opinião, você jamais cometeu algum engano — confidenciou-lhe o pai com um sorriso.

Oh, papai, às vezes você fica tão zangado comigo!

Somente quando sua irmã faz com que você participe de alguma travessura — replicou o grão-duque. Ele fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir, dessa vez em tom de voz diferente: — Se sarampo for um tipo de punição, Jessica bem que mereceu contraí-lo!

Rosalie olhou fixamente para o pai.

Sabia exatamente o que ele queria insinuar.

Ela jamais supusera que o pai tivesse alguma idéia acerca do envolvimento de Jessica com Nicolas Ersatz.

Mas agora obtinha a confirmação. Fora tolice de sua parte imaginar que o pai não tomava conhecimento do que ocorria dentro do palácio.

Talvez fosse o sangue russo que fazia do grão-duque um homem tão perceptivo.

Rosalie sempre imaginou que o pai era capaz de ler seus pensamentos ou de suspeitar de travessuras antes mesmo de as filhas se envolverem nelas.

O grão-duque se encaminhou até a janela.

Quanto antes Jessica se casar, melhor! — comentou ele como se estivesse sozinho na sala.

Mas é o que ela mais deseja, papai!

Sei disso muito bem — respondeu o grão-duque. — É necessário que Jessica entenda que qualquer homem, por pior que se comporte, não tolera traições de sua esposa.

Tenho certeza de que Jessica se comportará muito bem quando se tornar rainha — ponderou Rosalie.

É o que eu espero — replicou o grão-duque. — Mas, quanto antes ela deixar este palácio, melhor!

Rosalie fitou o pai com o rosto consternado.

Por que diz isso, papai?

Se quer saber a verdade — confessou o grão-duque —, madame Ersatz queixou-se do comportamento de Jessica e nada pude fazer senão pedir-lhe desculpas. E então, graças a Deus, recebemos a carta de Arramia, com a resposta que eu esperava.

Rosalie cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Não suportava imaginar a desgraça que se abateria sobre o castelo, se a irmã fosse acusada de se relacionar com um homem casado.

Sabia, também, quanto o grão-duque se sentiria humilhado, caso tal fato viesse a ocorrer.

Após um momento, Rosalie se dirigiu ao pai, encostando o rosto contra o ombro dele.

—Eu o amo tanto, papai... — confessou ela. — Acho bastante inteligente a forma como você lida com as situações por mais difíceis que pareçam.

É o que sempre tento fazer — murmurou o grão-duque.

Mas, no que diz respeito a Arramia, preciso de sua ajuda. Na realidade, é algo que não posso fazer sem você.

Rosalie levantou o rosto para o pai.

Então, de súbito, ela sorriu.

Nós venceremos papai. Será uma batalha difícil, mas sairemos vitoriosos!

Os olhos do grão-duque se iluminaram e ele riu.

É claro que venceremos — repetiu ele. — Não posso imaginar outra pessoa capaz de enfrentar uma batalha comigo que não você. — Ele tocou-a de leve na fronte antes de finalizar: — Há muita inteligência e perspicácia nessa sua linda cabecinha e lançaremos mão dessas qualidades para vencer!

— É o que faremos papai. E então, ao voltarmos para casa, sairemos para velejar.

Quando o grão-duque beijou a filha, o sorriso ainda não tinha se desvanecido de seus lábios.


	4. Chapter 4

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO III

O grão-duque sempre foi pontual.

Ele deixou o palácio meia hora antes do horário previsto para o embarque. Por essa razão, Rosalie teve muito tempo para dizer adeus a Jessica.

De qualquer forma, sabia que a irmã ainda estava bastante ressentida por ter tomado seu lugar.

No entanto, quando afinal Rosalie se dirigiu ao quarto de Jessica, foi para constatar que as enfermeiras já lhe haviam administrado a pílula tranqüilizante que o médico receitara.

Por favor, diga a minha irmã que eu vim até seu quarto para dizei adeus pediu às enfermeiras.

—É claro que diremos, Alteza — foi a resposta delas. — é mesmo muito bom que sua irmã durma o tanto quanto puder, já que só fica irritada quando acorda.

Ela soube que aquilo era a pura verdade após olhar para o rosto de Jessica já totalmente coberto pelas manchas do sarampo.

Quando ela desceu, o grão-duque indagou em voz baixa:

E como está ela?

Não muito bem — respondeu Rosalie —, mas adormecida.

Enquanto falava, Rosalie percebeu o alívio refletido no rosto do pai por Jessica não ter feito uma cena antes de partirem.

Dirigiram-se ao porto acompanhados por um séquito da cavalaria.

Já era de conhecimento de todos que o grão-duque e a princesa Jessica partiriam para uma visita diplomática a Arramia.

Portanto, não foi de surpreender que houvesse uma multidão para saudá-los antes da partida.

Quando o grão-duque desceu para o cais, houve aclamações e gritos de "boa sorte".

Rosalie sabia que o pai ficou bastante satisfeito com a recepção tão amistosa e também com o encouraçado, bastante imponente.

O navio estava decorado para a ocasião e eles foram admitidos a bordo e saudados pelo capitão e seus oficiais.

O secretário de Estado bem como sua esposa, madame Botzaris, aguardavam-nos na cabine que fora arranjada para servir de sala de estar.

Na companhia deles estava o conde Paul Maori.

Foram levados para um_ tour_ pelo vaso de guerra, com o grão-duque inspecionando tudo o que via e conversando com os marinheiros.

Enquanto caminhavam, Rosalie disse para o conde:

Quando chegarmos a Arramia, desejo estar dominando seu idioma: por isso, espero que me corrija caso cometa algum erro.

Mas você já fala com fluência e, se me permite dizer, se expressa de forma tão bela como é bela sua aparência — replicou o conde.

Rosalie fez uma mesura com a cabeça diante do elogio, mas teve o cuidado de nada responder.

Temia, já que mexericos viajavam com o vento, que tivessem dito ao conde o quanto Jessica gostava de flertar.

Era, no entanto, uma impressão que Rosalie queria eliminar, se possível, antes que Jessica chegasse a Arramia.

O encouraçado era bem construído e bastante moderno.

Rosalie ficou satisfeita ao constatar que não havia em seu interior nem armas nem instrumentos que não fizessem parte dos navios de guerra de seu país.

Sabia que o grão-duque ficaria contrariado se soubesse que um país pequeno como Arramia estava mais adiantado que o seu no que dizia respeito à navegação.

Assim que se viram a bordo, o navio começou a se deslocar do porto.

Rosalie insistiu em ir até o convés para dizer adeus à multidão que se aglomerava no cais e que aumentara de maneira considerável.

Eles parecem gostar de você — comentou o conde, que a acompanhou até lá.

Espero que sim — replicou Rosalie. — O povo adorava minha mãe e é muito difícil que alguém venha a tomar o lugar dela.

Mas seria impossível que eles não a amassem — tornou o conde.

Mais uma vez ela pensou que o conde estava sendo galanteador e então ficou tensa.

Paul Maori era um homem atraente e Rosalie tinha a sensação de que ele não pretendia comportar-se de maneira formal.

Ficou satisfeita por Jessica não ter vindo.

Desceram para a sala de estar, onde ficaram até a hora do almoço.

Serviremos refeições à moda grega — informou o capitão. — Temos um cozinheiro grego entre nós que foi treinado na França. Esperamos que não se desapontem com o que temos para oferecer.

Tenho certeza de que o almoço será delicioso — respondeu Rosalie. — Adoro as refeições típicas de todos os países, já que, de certa forma, elas representam o próprio povo.

Sei o que quer dizer — retrucou o capitão. — É uma maneira sensata de se ver as coisas. A cozinha arramiana é uma mistura da cozinha grega, montenegrina e albanesa, se bem que mais elaborada. No entanto, começamos a desenvolver nossos próprios vinhos.

E por quê? — perguntou Rosalie ao secretário.

A importação de vinhos, até mesmo dos países vizinhos, é muito cara para nós. Portanto, começamos a cultivar vinhedos em nossos vales para ver em que resultam.

É uma idéia brilhante — ponderou Rosalie. — Tenho certeza de que possuem outros projetos também, como garimpar ouro e pedras preciosas nas montanhas.

O secretário fitou-a com uma expressão de surpresa.

Por que pensa assim? — quis saber ele.

Porque tais tesouros são encontrados em países onde há muitas montanhas. Sempre pensei que devem existir muitas "caixas de Pandora" no mundo à espera de serem abertas.

É, com certeza, uma ótima idéia — comentou o secretário, como se falasse consigo mesmo.

Rosalie desejou fazer mais perguntas, mas concluiu que não seria muito educado de sua parte proceder assim logo no início da viagem.

Contudo, descobriu que o conde parecia disposto a responder-lhe o que quer que perguntasse.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele dirigia-lhe elogios e era óbvio que desejava vê-la falando sobre si própria.

Era a única coisa que Rosalie temia, pois poderia cair em contradição e dizer que tinha uma irmã gêmea.

Parecia mesmo extraordinário que tal fato não tivesse sido mencionado quando da visita do chanceler a Arramia.

O grão-duque disse a Rosalie, quando se viram sozinhos, que perguntara ao chanceler sobre o que dissera a respeito de suas filhas serem gêmeas.

Pode parecer estranho — dissera o chanceler —, mas concluí que tal fato poderia transtornar nossos planos. Caso o rei viesse a saber, talvez quisesse ter a opção de escolha entre duas moças tão belas e... Terminasse não conseguindo optar.

O grão-duque rira.

Entendo seu raciocínio — comentara ele. — Coincidência ou não, o que aconteceu foi uma bênção pela qual devemos ficar gratos.

Concordo com Vossa Alteza — replicara o chanceler.

É essencial que corra tudo bem nessa visita. — Fizera uma pausa antes de acrescentar: — Acho que seria conveniente, Alteza, que sugerisse ao rei Emmett que o casamento aconteça dentro de um mês, o que dará tempo a Sua Majestade de tomar as providências quanto às formalidades do evento que também será uma cerimônia de coroação. Isso sem que se perca o impacto da visita diplomática da qual Vossa Alteza tomará parte.

O grão-duque achara o argumento do chanceler bastante razoável.

Percebera, porém, que o único objetivo do chanceler era levar o rei depressa para o altar.

Então, durante uma conversa com o secretário de Estado de Arramia, o grão-duque descobrira que o homem compartilhava das mesmas idéias do chanceler.

A maioria dos noivados dura pelo menos seis meses — observara o grão-duque.

O secretário de Relações Exteriores levantou as duas mãos para o alto, em atitude de horror.

É tempo demais! — exclamou ele. — Rogo a Vossa Alteza que convença o rei da necessidade de o casamento acontecer após o anúncio do noivado.

O grão-duque concordara sem mais delongas.

Sua irmã — comentou então o grão-duque — até o casamento já terá recuperado seu velho egoísmo, reclamará bastante, antes que empreendamos essa viagem outra vez.

Tenho certeza de que isso não o aborrecerá, papai — afirmou Rosalie sorrindo. — Vejo como está adorando a viagem.

E estou mesmo — concordou o grão-duque. — Devo dizer que também aprecio nossos anfitriões. Se todos os arramianos forem assim, Jessica é uma garota de sorte.

É o que também penso — tornou Rosalie.

Ela conversava com os marinheiros em seu próprio idioma e o fato de Rosalie ter-lhes dado atenção deixou-os comovidos e satisfeitos.

Todas as noites, antes de se recolher para dormir, Rosalie rezava para que pudesse criar uma ótima impressão para Jessica.

Esperava que a irmã não estragasse tudo sendo petulante e indiferente às necessidades do povo.

Rosalie sentia um ligeiro nervosismo diante da expectativa de encontrar o rei. E se ele fosse diferente do que lhe haviam descrito?

Temia, também, que quando Jessica e ele se encontrassem houvesse desavenças.

Cada vez mais se convencia de que casamentos arranjados eram arriscados. Os participantes tinham mesmo sorte se tudo ocorresse de maneira certa.

"Como é possível que uma mulher ame um homem nessas condições?", indagava-se ela. "E, o que é mais intrigante, como pode um homem unir-se a uma mulher apenas porque ela representa um patrimônio para seu país?"

Tais pensamentos fizeram-na perceber o quanto seus pais tinham sido felizes.

Não se lembrava de uma única vez em que os dois tivessem discutido ou brigado.

Ao recordar a infância que tivera, Rosalie só conseguia lembrar-se de um ambiente onde imperava amor e felicidade contínua.

À medida que se aproximava mais e mais de Arramia, ela continuava imaginando o quanto tal situação seria difícil para Jessica.

Perguntava-se de que forma poderia tornar os caminhos da irmã menos pedregosos para que alcançasse seus objetivos depois.

Fale-me sobre o rei — pediu ela ao conde afinal.

Um silêncio se seguiu até que ele respondeu:

O que quer saber?

Quero que me fale sobre ele como homem e não como rei — foi a resposta de Rosalie.

Tenho certeza de que o achará charmoso — comentou o conde aos poucos como se visualizasse o rei Emmett. — Ele é bastante inteligente, mas não tem paciência com a pessoa que julga estúpida. — O conde então sorriu antes de continuar: — Mas, é claro, o mesmo não aconteceria se todas as pessoas fossem tão lindas quanto você.

Quero falar sobre o rei — ordenou Rosalie de maneira peremptória.

Ele domina várias línguas e, tenho certeza, não encontrará dificuldade em aprender a sua.

Fez-se uma pausa em que o conde parou para refletir sobre o que diria a seguir.

Rosalie então teve certeza de que podia ler os pensamentos dele.

Ele se perguntava se seria adequado informá-la sobre as muitas mulheres que haviam conquistado o rei no passado, algumas das quais o entediaram.

Como o conde nada dissesse, Rosalie adiantou-se:

O que afinal o rei tenciona? Apaixonar-se de verdade, talvez, já que isso nunca lhe aconteceu na vida?

Rosalie não soube dizer por que fizera aquela pergunta. As palavras brotaram-lhe dos lábios de forma natural.

O conde olhou fixamente para ela, a expressão atônita.

O que a fez perguntar isso? — indagou ele.

Acho... Acho que adivinhei o que lhe ia nos pensamentos — foi a resposta titubeante dela.

Eu a proíbo de ler meus pensamentos! — admoestou- a o conde.

Rosalie desviou o rosto e ficou contemplando uma das ilhas gregas por onde passavam naquele momento.

Era um lugar magnífico e, ela pensou, perfeito para os deuses e deusas que no passado foram ali venerados.

Percebo — começou ela depois de uma pausa — que o rei deve ter conhecido muitas mulheres bonitas e charmosas. Mas eu me pergunto se no futuro ele sentirá tanto a falta delas como sentiu no passado.

Rosalie pensava em Jessica enquanto falava.

Será que a irmã teria capacidade de conquistar um homem que parecia tão insatisfeito quanto ela?

Havia também a possibilidade de ele encarar com desprezo uma mulher que vinha de um país pequeno e sem importância.

Todas essas apreensões preenchiam os pensamentos de Rosalie.

Após uma pausa um tanto longa, o conde exclamou com voz firme:

Você é linda... Linda demais! Duvido que exista no mundo algum homem capaz de olhá-la e não se apaixonar. Mas você quer a verdade. Acredito que um homem, para ser feliz, precisa amar não apenas com a razão, mas também com a alma.

Rosalie fitou-o com expressão de surpresa.

Tais conceitos ela já conhecia, pois eram os mesmos que sua mãe lhe ensinara, mas jamais esperara ouvi-los de um homem tão jovem quanto o conde.

Pois saiba que já me deu a resposta — comunicou ela com voz gentil. — Muito obrigada!

Na manhã seguinte o navio atracou no porto de Arramia, que não era muito grande, mas as montanhas que o circundavam e as árvores frondosas que adornavam as docas tornavam o lugar encantador.

O encouraçado moveu-se devagar na direção dos cais.

Rosalie, de pé ao lado do pai no tombadilho, avistou uma multidão de pessoas aguardando a chegada deles.

Havia uma orquestra tocando e vários dignitários usando capas e condecorações de toda espécie sobre o peitilho.

O oficial comandante chamava a atenção de sua guarda de honra no momento em que o passadiço do navio foi abaixado.

Entre estrondosos gritos de viva, o grão-duque e Rosalie acenaram para a multidão.

A banda então irrompeu com o hino nacional e todos se colocaram em posição de respeito.

A seguir, tocou-se o hino nacional de Kessell.

Então, afinal, eles desceram o passadiço devagar e foram recebidos pelo primeiro-ministro, os membros do gabinete, o prefeito e membros do conselho da cidade.

Houve os inevitáveis discursos de boas-vindas.

Rosalie recebeu um enorme ramalhete de uma criança que parecia relutante em se desfazer das flores.

O grão-duque então inspecionou a guarda de honra.

Entraram afinal nas carruagens abertas, que os aguardavam para levá-los até o palácio.

Rosalie tomou assento ao lado do pai.

O primeiro-ministro sentou-se do lado oposto, ao lado do secretário do Estado, que os acompanhara na viagem.

Rosalie espantou-se por o rei não ter vindo saudá-los como mandava o protocolo.

Sempre que qualquer pessoa de importância chegava em Kessell, seu pai sempre ia recebê-la no cais ou, se ela viesse de trem, na estação.

Rosalie, no entanto, não desejou criticar tal atitude, pois, se o rei pareceu indiferente, pelo menos seu povo excedera- se em boas maneiras.

Havia multidões se aglomerando à margem de todo o caminho que conduzia ao palácio.

O palácio, uma edificação construída em terreno elevado, debruçava-se sobre toda a cidade que se estendia a seus pés.

Todo branco, era muito bonito a distância, com árvores verdes de todos os matizes como pano de fundo.

Mais adiante, via-se uma cadeia de montanhas, cujos picos estavam cobertos de neve.

As ruas foram decoradas e das árvores que perfilavam a estrada principal pendiam lanternas chinesas.

Rosalie imaginou que elas seriam acesas à noite.

As pessoas riam e faziam aclamações, dando-lhes boas- vindas.

Os quatro cavalos brancos que puxavam a carruagem começaram a subir a ladeira.

Pararam afinal diante de uma longa escadaria de pedras que os conduziria à porta da frente do palácio.

Havia chafarizes no jardim que atiravam jatos de água para o céu. Rosalie achou tudo aquilo uma página retirada de um conto de fadas.

Chegara afinal o momento de conhecerem o rei Emmett.

Por se sentir nervosa, Rosalie tomou a mão do pai, que a apertou confiante.

Ela sabia que o grão-duque lhe transmitia coragem por meio daquele contato, pedindo-lhe que nada temesse.

Lacaios com libré escarlate abriram as portas da carruagem e o grão-duque saiu.

Ele ajudou Rosalie a descer e ambos, lado a lado, começaram á galgar os degraus cobertos por um tapete vermelho.

Não havia sinal do rei.

Somente quando chegaram ao último degrau é que ele surgiu por uma das portas abertas, correndo como se estivesse atrasado.

Vestia um uniforme juntamente com uma túnica branca repleta de condecorações.

O rei Emmett era o que Rosalie sempre imaginara de um rei: imponente e bonito.

Na verdade, ele era muito mais bonito do que ela esperava.

Ao saudá-los, Rosalie percebeu que o rei não parecia sincero ao dar-lhes as boas-vindas, apesar das aclamações da multidão ainda estarem ressoando em seus ouvidos.

Ele proferiu as palavras certas e formais que, com certeza, acostumara-se a dizer a todos os visitantes ilustres.

Porém, como Rosalie pôde constatar, não havia qualquer sinal de satisfação nos olhos dele, que na realidade eram duros e desafiantes.

"Ele está odiando nos ter aqui", pensou ela.

Rosalie conseguia entender o que ele sentia.

Quero que Vossa Majestade conheça minha filha — irrompeu o grão-duque.

O rei voltou-se para Rosalie e ela percebeu que até aquele momento ele nem sequer a havia notado.

Por se sentir tímida ela não teve coragem de encará-lo.

Quando então ele tomou-lhe a mão, Rosalie fez-lhe uma reverência.

Muito me alegra receber Vossa Alteza em meu país — declarou ele.

Para tristeza de Rosalie, ele repetiu novamente palavras que não lhe saíam do íntimo.

Quando ela afinal levantou a cabeça, os olhos de ambos se encontraram.

De súbito, a frieza dos olhos dele foi substituída por uma expressão de surpresa.

Rosalie sabia que o rei não esperava que ela fosse tão bela.

Espero que tenham feito boa viagem — suas palavras ainda dessa vez soaram automáticas.

Foi encantador estar a bordo de um navio tão magnífico — respondeu-lhe Rosalie — e na companhia de pessoas tão agradáveis, inclusive o capitão e aqueles que o servem.

Rosalie percebeu que o rei ficara perplexo pela maneira como ela falava.

Ele se voltou para o grão-duque e propôs:

Vossa Alteza não apreciaria um drinque? Uma garrafa de champanhe francês o aguarda.

Ótima notícia, Majestade — respondeu o grão-duque sorrindo.

Sempre sinto muita sede — comentou o rei — após os longos discursos de recepção que sempre ouvimos quando chegamos em país estrangeiro.

O grão-duque riu.

Oh, não foram tão longos assim!

Então Vossa Alteza teve sorte — foi a observação do rei. — Sempre que possível tento evitar discursos.

Ao entrarem, Rosalie se pôs a contemplar a parte interna do palácio.

Tudo era muito belo e majestoso e ela teve certeza de que Jessica ficaria bastante impressionada.

Havia uma escadaria magnífica no hall, cujo corrimão era marchetado em ouro e cristal.

Os candelabros eram imensos e, com certeza, procedentes de Veneza.

Os quadros, que esperava ter oportunidade de examinar com atenção mais tarde, eram assinados pelos grandes mestres da pintura.

Estivera tão ocupada em pensar no rei, e em Jessica, que nem teve tempo de imaginar como poderia ser o palácio.

Naquele momento, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor mobiliado de forma magnífica, Rosalie pensou que, por mais exigente que a irmã pudesse ser, parecia-lhe difícil que ela fosse achar algum defeito em toda a decoração.

O rei conduziu-os até uma sala de estar também ricamente mobiliada, onde as pinturas que pendiam das paredes eram em sua maior parte da França.

Enormes candelabros pendiam do teto, enquanto no chão se estendia um magnífico tapete que Rosalie imaginou ser da Pérsia.

Poupei-os de mais discursos — tornou o rei. — Pedi aos dignitários locais que os discursos fossem proferidos apenas no cais. Vocês terão oportunidade de conhecer os dignitários amanhã, na Câmara do Parlamento.

Fico-lhe grato — declarou o grão-duque — e posso dizer que estamos bastante satisfeitos em sua companhia neste palácio magnífico.

Meu pai redecorou este palácio quando assumiu o trono — explicou o rei. — Então, quando houve a rebelião e o país ficou destituído de seu monarca por alguns anos, houve um mestre de artes que por sorte não deixou ninguém invadir nosso palácio, para isso colocando barras nas portas.

Foi mesmo muita sorte — refletiu o grão-duque.

Também acho — concordou o rei. — Porém, como Vossa Alteza bem sabe, pessoas comuns quando entram no palácio não apreciam seu conteúdo. Basta que esteja coberto de ouro e tapetes vermelhos para saberem que seu dinheiro foi bem empregado.

O rei falava de maneira sarcástica.

Ao ouvi-lo, Rosalie pensou que tal atitude não era correta da parte de um soberano.

Apressou-se, porém, a dizer para si própria que não devia criticá-lo.

Depois ocorreu-lhe que Jessica exaltaria o palácio.

Então Rosalie se lembrou de que deveria agir como Jessica e, olhando para as pinturas, exclamou:

Que excitante que Vossa Majestade tenha aqui um exemplar de Fragonard e outro de Boucher! Achei que só pudesse vê-los em Paris.

O rei, que estava dizendo algo ao grão-duque, parou e respondeu:

Muito me admira que Vossa Alteza saiba reconhecer obras de arte. Talvez lhe interesse saber que um de meus ancestrais conseguiu comprar essas pinturas durante a Revolução juntamente com vários móveis ao estilo francês, que poderão ser encontrados em vários outros aposentos.

Que interessante! — exclamou Rosalie. — Sempre achei que foi George IV da Inglaterra, quando era príncipe de Gales, quem tivesse adquirido os melhores móveis de Versalhes, que no momento se encontram no palácio de Buckingham.

O rei nada respondeu e Rosalie acrescentou:

E é claro que mais tarde o visconde de Yarmouth levou de volta à Inglaterra um iate cheio de móveis quando o príncipe era regente.

Já ouvi falar sobre os móveis franceses existentes na Inglaterra e também a respeito de esboços e quadros da coleção de George IV — comunicou o rei.

Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de ver tal coleção — admitiu Rosalie —, mas minha mãe teve. Ela costumava falar bastante a respeito e eu também li vários livros que contavam sobre os tesouros estrangeiros da Inglaterra.

Pensei que jovens como você só gostassem de ler romances — foi a observação um tanto sarcástica do rei.

O grão-duque riu.

Minha filha é ávida leitora e eu receio que ela criticará o conteúdo de sua biblioteca, caso não esteja completa, e o fará gastar uma grande soma em livros que acabaram de ser publicados em meia dúzia de países.

Rosalie percebeu que o rei parecia cético quando à veracidade daquela afirmação.

Então, como se ele achasse mais interessante dirigir a palavra ao grão-duque, começaram a discutir equitação.

O soberano parecia bastante interessado no assunto.

Não ficaram muito na companhia do rei Emmett, uma vez que o tempo passara depressa e já era hora de se arrumarem para o jantar.

Rosalie subiu e foi conduzida para um quarto de luxo, bem mobiliado.

A mobília do palácio surpreendeu-a, já que era de muito bom gosto.

Sabia que a mãe também se encantaria com tudo, especialmente com os quadros dos grandes mestres que pendiam das paredes.

Carpetes e tapetes bastante luxuosos cobriam os assoalhos.

Rosalie trouxera consigo sua própria dama de companhia.

Pedira-lhe vezes sem conta que se lembrasse a todo momento de que ela era a princesa Jessica.

Pode confiar em mim, Alteza — assegurara Tarsia com ar ofendido na última vez em que Rosalie a advertira. — Afinal tomo conta de Vossa Alteza há dez anos.

Aquilo era verdade e Rosalie exclamou:

Não seja tão melindrosa, Tarsia! Sabe que confio em você, mas seria terrível se em algum momento alguém suspeitasse que tomei o lugar de minha irmã.

— Se quer saber — tornou Tarsia com a franqueza e ousadia que só os velhos criados tinham —, Vossa Alteza seria muito mais feliz aqui, neste país tão pequeno, do que sua irmã Jessica...

Rosalie nada respondeu.

Pensava que a maior dificuldade que a irmã teria de enfrentar em Arramia dizia respeito ao rei.

Apesar de ele fazer um grande esforço para parecer agradável, Rosalie sabia que não apreciava a presença dela e de seu pai?

Ele receava ter de se casar após vários anos de uma vida livre de solteiro.

"Tenho certeza de que, quando ele conhecer Jessica, ela o atrairá como atraiu o conde Nicolas Ersatz", Rosalie tentava se confortar.

Após o banho, Tarsia ajudou-a a colocar o vestido mais caro e mais belo que haviam comprado.

Pensou se deveria usar uma das jóias da mãe.

Concluiu então que não desejaria brilhar naquela noite, queria ser ela mesma.

Ajeitou então ao redor do pescoço um colar de pérolas perfeitas e, no pulso, um bracelete fino de diamantes.

Quando o grão-duque apareceu para acompanhá-la até a sala de jantar, fitou com olhar apreciativo.

No momento em que a criada se retirou ele disse em voz baixa:

Até agora tudo correu bem! Que achou do rei?

Ele não gosta de nossa presença aqui. Já deve ter notado, não?

É claro que sim — foi a resposta do grão-duque. — Mas depende de você, minha querida, cativá-lo.

Rosalie fez um pequeno gesto com as mãos, como que se sentindo incapaz de conseguir o que o pai lhe propunha.

Como posso? — indagou ela. — Bem sabe papai, que jamais tive muito contato com jovens, exceto com seus_ aides- de-camp._

O grão-duque atravessou o quarto com ar preocupado e então se voltou:

Faça o melhor que puder, querida — pediu ele. — Se quer saber, acho que Jessica ficará tão encantada em ser rainha neste palácio magnífico que não a preocupará o que o rei faça ou deixe de fazer.

Rosalie lançou para o pai um olhar inquiridor.

Quero dizer — continuou o grão-duque — que foi bastante grosseiro da parte do rei não nos ter recebido no cais nem ter nos acompanhado até seu palácio. Pressinto que esta noite ele apressará o jantar de forma que possa retornar logo,para os braços da mulher que o esteja divertindo no momento.

O grão duque falou sem pensar.

Quando viu a expressão refletida nos olhos da filha percebeu que acabara de cometer um engano.

— Agora, apresse-se — pediu ele com urgência na voz. — Não nos atrasemos para o jantar. Seja lá o que nosso anfitrião faça, nós nos comportaremos de forma correta.

Ele se encaminhou até a porta e Rosalie o seguiu.

Do lado de fora um lacaio os aguardava e os conduziu pelas escadarias até uma luxuosa sala de estar, onde já havia muitas pessoas.

Quando eles foram apresentados, Rosalie percebeu que eram os aristocratas de Arramia que ali vieram para ver, aprovar ou criticar a mulher escolhida para tornar-se a rainha de seu país.

As_ ladies_ achavam-se bem trajadas, conforme Rosalie pôde perceber, e usavam uma grande quantidade de jóias.

Os homens ostentavam medalhas e insígnias em abundância e a inevitável cruz pendente de uma fita ao redor do pescoço.

Havia generais de uniforme, porém poucos homens eram jovens.

Todos fizeram reverência a Rosalie, quando apresentados, e a fitaram com óbvia admiração.

Ela sabia que aquela era a espécie de recepção da qual Jessica adoraria participar.

A irmã seria então a pessoa mais importante ali presente.

Rosalie, portanto, lançou mão de todas as armas para mostrar-se tão charmosa quanto possível, conversando com os convidados em sua própria língua, para deleite de todos.

Ela falava arramiano de maneira tão fluente que os interlocutores não precisavam recorrer nem ao grego nem ao francês para se fazerem entender.

O jantar na luxuosa sala foi excelente, tendo sido servidos vinhos das melhores procedências.

Rosalie percebeu que todas as bebidas eram importadas.

Lembrou-se do que dissera o capitão do encouraçado a respeito de Arramia estar desenvolvendo seus próprios vinhos.

Portanto, quando o rei se voltou para falar-lhe, Rosalie argumentou:

Acho muito sensato da parte de Vossa Majestade que pensem produzir seu próprio vinho. Tenho certeza de que será delicioso, podendo se tornar uma exportação lucrativa para Arramia.

Quem foi que lhe disse que estamos desenvolvendo nossos próprios vinhos? — indagou o rei com surpresa na voz.

Foi o capitão do navio no qual viemos — replicou Rosalie. — Sempre achei tolice que outros países não se interessassem em fabricar seu próprio vinho, em vez de importá-lo. Afinal, por que a França precisa ter o monopólio? Há uma demanda mundial para o champanhe francês, e os alemães também obtêm muitos lucros em seu país, com o vinho branco da região do Reino.

— Você tem razão — concordou o rei. — Mas tenho a impressão de que não poderemos produzir nosso próprio champanhe apesar de termos condições de fabricar vinho branco ou rosé.

Serão os primeiros passos — argumentou ela. — Que outras possibilidades de progresso está explorando no momento?

E por que deveria eu explorar alguma coisa? — indagou o rei de forma truculenta.

Ora, porque estamos numa nova era onde todos fazem descobertas úteis e trazem à luz novas idéias — foi a resposta de Rosalie. Pense apenas nas melhorias que as estradas de ferro trouxeram para as viagens. Ninguém mais precisa passar longas semanas sacudindo-se em estradas poeirentas, com bandidos à espreita para assaltá-los a qualquer momento!

O rei não pôde deixar de rir.

É verdade — concordou ele. — Jamais vi as coisas sob esse ângulo e suponho que todos os países tentam produzir algo de novo e original, não é?

Kessell, por exemplo, se interessa por bicicletas — informou Rosalie. — Apesar de papai sempre dizer que elas jamais tomarão o lugar dos cavalos que ele adora.

E que eu também aprecio — tornou o rei. — Pois saiba que não pretendo jamais montar numa bicicleta.

Tenho certeza de que acharia difícil — comentou Rosalie. — Eu mesma já montei numa e achei muito doloroso quando sofri uma queda.

O rei fitou-a com olhar surpreso e então riu.

Acho difícil imaginá-la sentada sobre qualquer outra coisa que não seja uma almofada de seda enquanto ouve música suave.

Pois saiba que errou! — respondeu Rosalie. — Posso manobrar um iate tão bem quanto papai. Saio para praticar tiro todas as vezes que meu irmão vem passear em casa e já viajei duas vezes num balão!

O rei atirou a cabeça para trás e riu a valer.

Não acredito numa palavra do que me diz! Mas me intrigou saber que pode conduzir iates.

Rosalie se lembrou, tarde demais, de que Jessica detestava o mar.

No entanto, despertara o interesse do rei.

Notou que a expressão ressentida e dura que havia nos olhos dele, quando os recebeu, havia desaparecido.

Ambos começaram a falar sobre o mar.

Rosalie ficou satisfeita ao saber que o iate de seu pai, que ela própria tivera a oportunidade de manobrar, era mais moderno do que o modelo que o rei possuía.

Conversaram então sobre balonismo e ele comentou: Seria engraçado se pudéssemos experimentar um balão aqui, mas tenho certeza de que os ventos nos soprariam para cima das montanhas e acabaríamos sentados nos cumes.

O único inconveniente seria descer a pé e não vejo problema algum nisso — brincou Rosalie.

Não me diga que escala montanhas também, pois não acreditarei em você!

Escalei a maior parte das montanhas de meu país, mas não creio que elas sejam tão altas quanto às do seu, apesar de muito traiçoeiras em certos trechos.

Tudo que tenho a dizer — arrematou o rei afinal — é que você é uma jovem moderna, que na Inglaterra costumam chamar de "sabichona".

Rosalie balançou a cabeça.

O que acabei de dizer não implica ser "sabichona" como Vossa Majestade diz. Tal termo significa ser a pessoa muito erudita e interessada em literatura.

O que suponho você também seja — tornou o rei. — Nesse caso, eu desisto! Mulheres devem ser criaturas doces, meigas, não se intrometendo em assuntos que só devem interessar aos homens!

E por acaso essas mulheres doces e meigas não se tornam enfadonhas depois de algum tempo? — indagou Rosalie com um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios. — Um bom livro traz muita alegria e cultura e podemos discutir assuntos variados com qualquer pessoa erudita. Meu irmão, Alexander, está prestes a obter grau máximo em história e literatura na Universidade de Oxford.

Você me surpreende e me assusta! — o rei exclamou.

A_ lady_ que estava à esquerda do rei olhava para Rosalie com ar petulante.

Rosalie até então não havia notado sua presença, mas a mulher intrometeu-se na conversa.

Quando foram apresentadas, Rosalie soube que a_ lady_ em questão era a condessa de Rhiga, de origem francesa.

A condessa não era bonita, mas tinha charme e vivacidade, o que atraía os homens.

Tinha cabelos negros e olhos verdes e brilhantes.

Era a mulher mais elegante e, por que não dizer, mais atraente de toda a festa.

O soberano falava com ela usando um tom de voz bem diferente daquele que usara com Rosalie.

A condessa respondia numa voz sedutora que, às vezes, soava íntima.

"Se é disso que ele de fato gosta", perguntava-se Rosalie, "com que armas Jessica poderá competir?"


	5. Chapter 5

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO IV

Na manhã seguinte aconteceu a visita diplomática à Câmara do Parlamento.

Viajaram em carruagens abertas e conduzidas por cavalos puros-sangues.

O rei e o grão-duque seguiram na primeira carruagem ao lado de dois_ aides-de-camp._

Rosalie seguiu com o secretário de Estado e sua esposa, senhora de quem ela aprendera a gostar.

Ela se surpreendeu ao perceber que a multidão não demonstrou o mesmo entusiasmo do dia anterior ao vê-los passar.

Várias pessoas nem mesmo acenaram-lhes as mãos.

Limitavam-se a assistir à passagem da comitiva e a seguir se retiravam para cuidar de seus afazeres.

A impressão que o povo despertou em Rosalie foi tão óbvia que, quando já se aproximava da Câmara do Parlamento, ela perguntou a madame Botzaris:

Por que as pessoas não parecem tão entusiasmadas hoje? A recepção de ontem me comoveu tanto!

Fez-se uma pequena pausa e o secretário pareceu curioso em descobrir o que a esposa responderia.

Madame Botzaris olhou para ele como que para obter consentimento e então disse:

Acho que Vossa Alteza devia saber a verdade. É que no momento nosso rei não goza de muita popularidade.

E por quê?

Há muitas pessoas aqui incitando desavenças — o secretário apressou-se a dizer. — Sua Majestade, sinto muito dizer, não dá ao povo a atenção devida, ou melhor, não o compreende.

Rosalie nada respondeu e, após um momento, ele acrescentou:

Sou franco com Vossa Alteza, pois contamos com sua ajuda.

Sabe que farei o que puder — prometeu Rosalie.

Enquanto falava, ela pensou que Jessica não demonstraria qualquer interesse por pessoas comuns.

A irmã, por seu lado, apoiaria a resolução do rei em não desperdiçar seu tempo com audiências que ele julgasse enfadonhas.

Quando chegaram à Câmara do Parlamento, que era quase uma réplica do Parlamento de Londres, houve um número considerável de discursos.

O primeiro deles foi proferido pelo primeiro-ministro; a seguir discursaram também outros membros do gabinete e dois da oposição.

Rosalie percebeu que o pai ouvia tudo com a mesma atenção que devotava aos políticos de seu país.

O rei, porém, mostrou-se entediado.

Não tentou esconder o alívio que sentiu quando os discursos terminaram.

O grão-duque desejou reunir-se aos membros do Parlamento para uma conversa.

O rei, no entanto, continuou afirmando que já era hora de retornarem ao palácio.

Quando então fizeram a viagem de volta, as pessoas nas ruas pareceram ignorá-los.

De fato, só as crianças se preocupavam em acenar para o cortejo.

Pareciam também interessadas nos cavalos que conduziam o coche do rei e as outras carruagens da comitiva.

Quando Rosalie chegou ao palácio, foi com o pai para um dos aposentos de estar.

Os criados ofereceram-lhes taças de champanhe.

Foi então que o rei se manifestou:

Graças a Deus que tudo acabou! Sinto muito que algo tão enfadonho lhes tenha estragado a noite.

Para ser sincero, achei os discursos bastante esclarecedores — replicou o grão-duque. — Estou sempre preparado para ouvir os pontos de vista de outros países. As opiniões do primeiro-ministro sobre de que forma seu país poderia se desenvolver foram bastante inteligentes.

Muita conversa! — tornou o rei. — Acredito que nada será realizado, afinal.

Foi de fato Sua Alteza — comentou o secretário de Estado, que se encontrava na companhia deles — quem sugeriu que procurássemos ouro e pedras preciosas nas montanhas.

Ouro? Pedras preciosas? — exclamou o rei atônito. — Jamais pensei que pudéssemos encontrar coisas desse tipo por lá!

E como pode ter tanta certeza? — indagou Rosalie. — Se quiser, papai poderá dizer que acabaram de descobrir uma grande mina de ouro na Rússia. Na verdade, há tanto ouro ainda a ser garimpado que o país se tornou um dos maiores exploradores do metal.

E é pura verdade — confirmou o grão-duque. — Vos- se Majestade poderá não encontrar ouro em sua montanhas, mas estou, convencido de que deve haver outros minerais dignos de serem descobertos em seu país.

Isso me surpreende — respondeu o rei com voz seca.

Ele não parecia muito excitado com a idéia.

Rosalie pensou que o rei talvez estivesse sendo cético demais.

Seu pai comentara com ela sobre a surpreendente quantidade de ouro descoberta na Rússia. Sabia que seus vizinhos, a Romênia e a Sérvia, tentavam por todos os meios aumentar o volume de suas exportações.

A Hungria criava cavalos magníficos que eram comprados por outros países.

O rei, no entanto, não mais ouvia o que lhe diziam. Deu ordens em voz baixa para um de seus_ aides-de-camp _e desapareceu em seguida.

Um pouco depois, antes que o almoço fosse anunciado, a mesma francesa que se sentara próximo ao rei, na noite anterior durante o jantar, entrou no aposento.

Parecia ainda mais fascinante.

O vestido que usava, era óbvio, viera direto de Paris.

Suas jóias, pomposas demais para serem usadas durante o dia, eram deslumbrantes.

Ela não usava chapéu.

Rosalie notou que seus cabelos muito negros tinham reflexos azulados, o que lhe dava um toque romântico.

Ela fez uma reverência ao rei, que lhe beijou a mão.

Sabia que me mandaria chamar — comentou ela.

E como não mandaria? — indagou o rei com voz melosa. — Preciso de você aqui comigo.

Ele a apresentou ao grão-duque.

Enquanto a mulher conversava animadamente com o grão- duque, o secretário se voltou para Rosalie:

O conde de Rhiga — disse ele em voz baixa — é um dos maiores proprietários do país. Ele, porém, não gosta da vida social, preferindo permanecer em sua propriedade.

A condessa é francesa? —- indagou Rosalie.

Sim e, como Sua Majestade, ela acha Arramia um lugar tedioso.

Rosalie fitou o secretário com ar surpreso.

Naquele momento, porém, ele tinha o rosto voltado para o rei e a condessa.

Rosalie percebeu que o fato de a condessa reunir-se a eles durante o almoço desagradara ao secretário.

A refeição estava deliciosa e as conversas, apesar de triviais, foram agradáveis.

Ela sentou-se do lado direito do rei, como na noite anterior

No entanto, ele mal lhe dirigiu a palavra, preferindo dedicar toda sua atenção à condessa.

Rosalie se perguntou de que forma Jessica enfrentaria aquela situação e descobriu que a irmã ficaria de fato bastante irritada.

Mas tinha certeza de que Jessica conseguiria atrair o rei, o que ela própria não conseguira até então.

Após o almoço, o grão-duque e Rosalie foram levados para conhecer os pontos turísticos mais interessantes da cidade.

O rei se escusou a acompanhá-los, argumentando que tinha outros assuntos a tratar.

Logo após o almoço ele e a condessa deixaram a sala. Era óbvio que queriam ficar a sós.

Rosalie outra vez achou a atitude dele bastante grosseira. Sabia que tanto o pai como o secretário pensavam o mesmo.

Eles nada disseram, mas pareceram calorosos ao extremo com relação a Rosalie como se não quisessem vê-la ferida pela falta de atenção do rei.

A carruagem os aguardava na porta de entrada e eles foram até a cidade.

Visitaram a catedral em primeiro lugar, que era bastante antiga.

Ela se ajoelhou e rezou para que pudesse ajudar Jessica mais do que era capaz de fazer no momento.

Não podia deixar de imaginar que, se a visita diplomática resultasse em fracasso, a única prejudicada seria sua irmã gêmea.

Para compensar a atmosfera pesada que tivera de enfrentar no palácio, Rosalie foi bastante efusiva com as pessoas encarregadas de mostrar a ela e a seu pai o museu.

Não deixou de ser cordial também com aqueles que os conduziram até o pequeno zoológico, edificado pelo pai do rei e que, como o palácio, sobrevivera à revolução.

Não havia ali muitos animais, mas Rosalie adorou o elefante que comeu, com grande apetite, as uvas-passas que ela lhe ofereceu.

Os macacos estenderam as mãos compridas implorando por bananas.

Havia várias toninhas num grande lago.

Num canto Rosalie avistou um tigre com um ar tão grande de enfado que, ela pensou, tinha a mesma expressão do rei.

Pássaros exóticos e bonitos adornavam o aviário. O grão- duque demonstrou bastante interesse pelos répteis.

Quando saíram, Rosalie agradeceu aos proprietários dizendo-lhes o quanto adorara o passeio.

Espero que Vossa Alteza informe ao rei que estamos administrando este lugar da mesma forma que Sua Majestade, seu pai, o fazia — pediu o proprietário do zoológico.

Por acaso Sua Majestade não vem aqui visitá-los? — indagou.

O proprietário fez que não com um gesto de cabeça.

Jamais tivemos o prazer de receber aqui o rei desde que ele era garoto.

O grão-duque escutou o que o homem dizia.

Enquanto caminhavam na direção da carruagem, ele falou num tom de voz que apenas Rosalie pôde ouvir:

Aquele jovem está trocando os pés pelas mãos. Duvido que sua irmã poderá fazê-lo se comportar de maneira diferente.

Ela nada respondeu, pois naquele momento o secretário se reuniu a eles.

Porém sabia que seu pai tinha razão.

Ela se perguntou se alguém, com exceção da condessa, é claro, poderia fazê-lo agir com mais responsabilidade.

Na viagem de volta, as carruagens percorreram as ruas arborizadas da cidade.

Rosalie avistou o palácio a sua frente com os picos das montanhas cobertos de neve a lhe fazer pano de fundo.

Ela imaginou que ninguém desejaria um país melhor e mais belo para se viver do que Arramia.

Se o rei fosse de fato imprudente e perdesse seu reinado, poderia mesmo ser considerado um grande tolo, como dissera o grão-duque.

Quando retornaram ao palácio, Rosalie soube que haveria uma grande recepção naquela noite.

Madame Botzaris sugeriu que ela repousasse um pouco em seu_ boudoir._

Rosalie já tinha visto vários livros naquele aposento que gostaria de ler. Achou, portanto, bastante agradável poder ficar sozinha sem ninguém para distrair-lhe a atenção.

Havia numa estante vários livros que contavam a história de Arramia. Ela se acomodou no sofá e começou a lê-los.

Não demorou muito para que entrasse no aposento o conde Paul Maori.

Rosalie levantou a cabeça e sorriu ao vê-lo.

Alô — saudou ela. — Por onde andou o dia todo que não o vimos?

Vim pedir a Sua Majestade que desça imediatamente.

Ele falava de maneira séria e Rosalie, apreensiva, indagou:

Por quê? O que aconteceu?

Sua Alteza, o grão-duque e o primeiro-ministro desejam que você se reúna a eles.

Rosalie se levantou do sofá.

Pelo tom de voz do conde, ela percebeu que algo de importante acontecera e perguntou-se o que seria.

Era impossível terem descoberto que ela não era Jessica, pensou Rosalie cheia de temor.

Não podia, porém, imaginar outra razão para que mandassem chamá-la daquela forma tão urgente.

O conde adiantou-se e abriu-lhe a porta de um aposento no qual ela não havia entrado até então.

Lá dentro se encontravam o grão-duque, o primeiro- ministro e o secretário de Estado.

Havia um outro homem, de quem ela vagamente se lembrou. Fora-lhe apresentado como o ministro da Defesa.

Com exceção do grão-duque, todos se levantaram assim que ela entrou.

O conde, após entrar no aposento, ficou encostado na porta.

Parecia que agia daquela forma para impedir que alguém entrasse na sala e os perturbasse.

Rosalie encaminhou-se até onde o pai estava sentado.

Ele estendeu-lhe as mãos.

Quando ela as tocou, notou, pela pressão que os dedos dele exerceram sobre os seus, que algo de perturbador ocorrera.

Ela nada disse, limitando-se a se sentar ao lado do grão- duque. A seguir, os outros cavalheiros fizeram o mesmo.

Foi então que o primeiro-ministro falou:

Pedi a Sua Alteza que viesse até aqui pois fui incumbido de informar-lhe que há várias desordens na cidade que podem se converter em rebelião.

Rosalie prendeu a respiração, aflita.

Quer dizer que... O povo pode destronar o rei?

Exato — foi a resposta do primeiro-ministro. — Foi por isso que meus colegas e eu viemos aqui para implorar- lhe que nos salve casando-se com Sua Majestade imediatamente!

Por um segundo Rosalie mal pôde acreditar no que acabava de ouvir.

Então, quando sentiu a pressão dos dedos do pai aumentando sobre os seus,.percebeu que precisaria manter o autocontrole.

Não deveria recusar de imediato a proposta que o primeiro- ministro acabava de lhe fazer.

Numa voz que ela lutou para manter calma e baixa, Rosalie indagou:

As coisas estão assim tão más conforme teme Vossa Excelência?

Lamento dizer que sim — admitiu o primeiro-ministro.

É algo que os rebeldes planejam já há algum tempo. De fato, prevemos uma revolta que pode destruir todo o país.

Mas o povo não deseja ser governado por um monarca?

Seguiu-se um silêncio antes que o primeiro-ministro respondesse:

Serei franco com Vossa Alteza: o rei não goza de popularidade junto ao povo. Os revolucionários prometem que tudo poderá ser melhor se o governo do país for assumido por um presidente eleito pelo próprio povo.

Rosalie fitou o pai.

Outra vez os dedos dele apertaram os dela antes que ele dissesse:

Minha querida, discuti bastante o assunto com o primeiro-ministro e o ministro da Defesa. Todos são unânimes em afirmar que a única forma de salvar o país é distrair o povo oferecendo-lhe algo que possa diverti-los por algum tempo.

E que mulher não gosta de uma festa de casamento?Indagou o secretário com um sorriso.

É verdade — concordou o primeiro-ministro. — Todas as mulheres da cidade já comentam sobre sua rara beleza. Se for anunciado que se casará com Sua Majestade e que em seguida será coroada rainha, todos se alegrarão. Tenho certeza de que nada os fará se reunir aos revolucionários até que as festividades terminem, o que nos dará tempo para desdobrarmos nossas forças.

Entendo o que quer dizer — falou Rosalie com voz trêmula. — Todavia, já pensou que o anúncio do casamento pode também_ não_ satisfazê-los?

Rosalie esperava que seu argumento ganhasse a aprovação do primeiro-ministro.

Ele, porém, fez que não com um gesto de cabeça.

O ministro da Defesa argumenta que as coisas já foram longe demais para que tal fato aconteça — respondeu ele. — Foi algo que eu também sugeri. Agora, porém, precisamos agir com rapidez antes que tenha início a revolução, e não temos no momento tropas suficientes para detê-la.

Onde está o restante das tropas? — quis saber o grão-duque.

Como Vossa Alteza deve saber, nesta época do ano elas saem para executar manobras e, como Sua Majestade não quer atender aos soldados, eles estão amotinados do outro lado do país. — Percebeu que o grão-duque e Rosalie ouviam com atenção e então prosseguiu: — Eles se encontram acampados e, mesmo que mandemos chamá-los de imediato, levaria quase uma semana inteira para chegarem à capital.

Quer então que minha filha se case dentro de uma semana? — indagou o grão-duque.

Minha sugestão — replicou o primeiro-ministro —, que já tem a aprovação do gabinete, é que anunciemos o noivado ainda esta noite. Amanhã começarão os preparativos para a decoração das ruas, das casas e, é claro, da catedral.

Já temos algumas decorações feitas na cidade, mas insistimos em que haja muito mais — o secretário argumentou.

E então? — inquiriu o grão-duque.

Então, daqui a três dias — afirmou o primeiro-ministro —, o casamento será realizado.

Mas... É impossível! — foi a exclamação de Rosalie.

Falou sem refletir, movida pelo espanto do momento.

Sentiu a força da mão do pai na sua e percebeu que cometera um engano.

Ela então se apressou a acrescentar de forma desajeitada:

Eu... Nem mesmo tenho... Um vestido de noiva...Os cavalheiros riram todos ao mesmo tempo e o primeiro-ministro argumentou:

Percebo que o vestido é muito importante para Vossa Alteza, mas sei que, seja lá a roupa que use, sempre parecerá encantadora.

Rosalie gostou do elogio e sorriu para ele.

De qualquer forma tenho certeza de que, se nossas mo- distas trabalharem noite e dia — arrematou o primeiro- ministro — poderão fazer quaisquer alterações em algum vestido que Vossa Alteza já possua na bagagem.

Como se sentisse orgulho da sugestão que acabara de fazer, ele olhou para o secretário de Estado como que à procura de aprovação.

Minha esposa poderá também ajudar no que for necessário — ofereceu o secretário.

Foi então que Rosalie fez a pergunta mais importante de todas:

Por acaso Vossa Excelência já pediu a aprovação do rei para uma atitude tão precipitada?

O primeiro-ministro fitou o grão-duque.

Pedi ajuda primeiro a seu pai, já sabendo que casar-se de forma tão apressada iria mesmo perturbá-la. Sei que gostaria de ter presentes na cerimônia seus parentes e amigos. — Olhou para Rosalie em seguida, como que para se assegurar de que ela o compreendia. Então prosseguiu: — Sua Alteza, seu pai, foi bastante compreensivo. Não exagerei quando disse que essa não é uma rebelião comum. Não há dúvida de que, se os revolucionários tomarem o poder, vão assassinar inúmeras pessoas, inclusive Sua Majestade.

Rosalie não pôde reprimir um grito de horror, porém não havia nada que pudesse dizer.

O primeiro-ministro se levantou.

Não sei como agradecer a Vossa Alteza em meu nome e no de meus colegas por nos ter salvado a vida.

Ele fez uma reverência seguido pelos outros, primeiro para Rosalie e depois para o grão-duque.

Então deixaram o aposento sem dizer mais nada.

Rosalie então se voltou para o pai.

O que vamos fazer, papai? — indagou, ela. — Sabe que não posso me casar com o rei.

Receio dizer que precisará se casar, querida — respondeu o grão-duque.

Mas é Jessica quem deveria e eu, em particular, não quero me unir ao rei.

Eu sei, eu sei — concordou o grão-duque. — Mas acho que não podemos voltar as costas para esse povo e deixá-lo entregue a seu destino. Além disso, se o primeiro-ministro está certo, e não tenho razões para duvidar, quando diz que não podem escapar das mãos dos revolucionários, nós também não podemos!

Ela suspirou.

Então, eles poderiam nos... Matar?

Sem dúvida — respondeu o grão-duque. — Os revolucionários são contra a monarquia e você sabe, tanto quanto eu, quantos assassinatos já foram cometidos em toda a Europa.

Rosalie sabia que era verdade.

No entanto, não podia imaginar nada pior do que se casar com o rei Emmett.

Teria a seu lado, para sempre, um marido que a odiaria por ter sido obrigado a casar-se.

Teria também de enfrentar uma irmã gêmea que jamais a perdoaria por ter tomado seu lugar.

Não posso fazer isso, papai! — gritou ela.

Mas você deve querida — respondeu o grão-duque. — Sei como se comportam esses demônios quando têm sede de sangue: só conseguem ganhar poder por intermédio de assassinatos e saques.

Rosalie se encaminhou até a janela.

Lá fora o sol brilhava.

Os jatos de água que os chafarizes atiravam para o alto ganhavam uma coloração viva debaixo do sol e, quando caíam transformados em gotículas, refletiam todos os matizes do arco-íris.

Como era possível que houvesse homens lá fora desejando destruir tudo o que havia de belo no palácio?

Como pretendiam assassinar seu próprio rei e qualquer pessoa que estivesse de certa forma ligada à nobreza?

Ela achava difícil acreditar que a situação era tão perigosa como dissera o primeiro-ministro.

Perguntou-se em desespero se havia alguma maneira de escapar daquele casamento.

O grão-duque sabia o que se passava no coração da filha.

Ele se levantou e veio para junto dela, passando o braço ao redor de seu ombro.

Sinto muito, minha querida — murmurou ele. — E tudo aconteceu só porque eu tentei arranjar um rei para sua irmã.

Não é culpa sua, papai. Parece que, sem perceber, caímos numa armadilha.

O grão-duque também contemplou o jardim do lado de fora.

Naquele momento uma revoada de pombos sobrevoou a fonte e em seguida se dirigiu para a cidade.

Posso estar errado — comentou ele em voz baixa —, mas sua mãe me diz que isso é algo que devemos fazer e que, apesar de não percebermos agora, no futuro tudo se reverterá para melhor.

Sente mesmo isso, papai? — indagou ela. — Ou apenas me diz palavras de conforto?

Juro pelo que há de mais sagrado — replicou ele. — Sabe tanto quanto eu que sua mãe jamais disse uma mentira.

Então me casarei com o rei — murmurou Rosalie —, porém precisa rezar por mim, papai, porque vai ser muito difícil, como já deve saber.

É claro que sei — foi a resposta do grão-duque —, mas você é muito bonita, minha querida, e mulheres bonitas têm poderes que homem algum pode superar.

Sabia o que o pai queria dizer.

Lembrou-se dos olhos brilhantes da condessa Rhiga, de sua voz doce e melodiosa e de que forma ela atraíra o rei a ponto de ele não ter olhos para outra mulher.

O grão-duque tirou o braço do ombro da filha.

Creio que agora preciso falar com o rei em seu nome — comunicou ele. — Direi a ele que está bastante perturbada pelo que ocorre no momento e que preciso que ele seja gentil e compreensivo com você.

Rosalie de súbito descobriu que já não suportava ouvir mais nada.

Vou para meu quarto, papai — informou. — Se qualquer outro fato ocorrer, procure-me.

O grão-duque a beijou e ela saiu da sala dirigindo-se para seu_ boudoir._

O livro sobre a história de Arramia encontrava-se no mesmo lugar onde ela o deixou, porém Rosalie não o apanhou mais.

Em vez disso, sentou-se e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Sentia como se tudo o que planejara e sonhara a vida toda tivesse ido por água abaixo. Tivera certeza de que um dia encontraria um homem que a amasse e vice-versa. Não importava se ele fosse um rei ou um plebeu. Seria afinal o homem que ela escolhera para se casar e a quem pertenceria para sempre. No entanto, tudo dera errado.

Tomara o lugar de Jessica e agora estava prestes a se casar com o homem que fora escolhido para ser o esposo da irmã. Lágrimas de tristeza e desespero começaram a rolar-lhe pelas faces.

Ela perdera tudo.

Sua casa, sua irmã e, quando o pai retornasse a Kessell, ela se veria sozinha na companhia de um homem que a odiava.

Seria a rainha de um país estranho, com a ameaça de revolução pairando sobre sua cabeça.

E quem podia afirmar que depois do casamento os revolucionários desistiriam?

Então não haveria mais nenhum casamento real ou coroação que pudesse ocupar a mente do povo.

— O que farei, meu Deus? — indagava ela em voz alta.

Então, como acontecera com o pai, Rosalie sentiu a presença da mãe.

Era quase como se ela estivesse de pé a seu lado e lhe pousasse a mão sobre a cabeça.

Podia sentir a vibração do amor que emanava do coração materno, como acontecia quando a mãe era viva.

Sabia que se a mãe estava ali a seu lado era para pedir-lhe que tivesse coragem. Era, pois, seu dever, ajudar os arramianos e seu rei.

A presença da mãe era tão eloqüente que Rosalie sentiu que, se estendesse a mão, poderia tocá-la.

Uma nova força então começou a percorrer-lhe todo o ser, uma força que vinha de outro mundo.

Um mundo que não lhe oferecia apenas proteção, mas que lhe dava poder para ajudar os outros.


	6. Chapter 6

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO V

O rei deu desculpas para não comparecer ao jantar daquela noite.

Rosalie subiu para o quarto, sentindo vontade de ficar sozinha. O grão-duque nem mesmo tentou persuadi-la a ficar.

Ela imaginou que conciliar o sono naquela noite seria um martírio, porém dormiu bem.

Quando desceu para o_ breakfast_ na manhã seguinte, o grão- duque era a única pessoa presente à mesa.

Me alegra estarmos a sós, papai — comentou ela. — O que vamos fazer, hoje?

Estou aguardando instruções — foi a resposta do grão- duque. — Imagino que você tenha hora marcada com as modistas, não?

Ela sentiu um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha.

Seu vestido de casamento parecia envolto numa nuvem negra que a ameaçava ao se aproximar cada vez mais.

Finalizado o_ breakfast,_ Rosalie foi informada de que as mo- distas a aguardavam no andar superior.

As mulheres eram bastante charmosas.

Ao avistarem um vestido de noite branco que Jessica escolhera, deixaram escapar uma exclamação.

Era a roupa mais elaborada que Rosalie trouxera consigo na viagem.

Precisará acrescentar poucos acessórios a esse vestido, Alteza — a chefe das modistas informou: —- Se minhas funcionárias trabalharem noite e dia, entregarei o vestido muito em breve.

Mas não se esgotem — advertiu-as Rosalie. — Sei que é impossível conseguir muita coisa em tão pouco tempo.

Nada pode ser mais importante que seu vestido de noiva, Alteza — replicou a modista. — E o fato de eu ter participado da confecção dele me dará bastante prestígio na cidade.

Rosalie sentiu vontade de dizer que, se os revolucionários ganhassem, com certeza eles não apreciariam o trabalho dela.

No entanto, sabia que deveria ser prudente não dizendo a ninguém por que o casamento tinha de ser realizado com tanta pressa.

Quando as modistas foram embora, Rosalie desceu.

Para sua surpresa, encontrou o pai sozinho na sala de visitas que ocupavam desde sua chegada ao palácio.

O que aconteceu? — indagou Rosalie.

Nada— respondeu o grão-duque.

Então tenho agora uma chance de fazer-lhe uma pergunta muito importante — comentou ela, buscando assento ao lado do pai.

E do que se trata? — inquiriu ele.

Como posso me casar em nome de Jessica? — indagou ela. — Seria um ato ilegal.

O grão-duque sorriu.

Pois saiba que já pensei nisso!

Já? — perguntou Rosalie.

Você tem outro nome, conforme já expliquei à Sua Majestade.

Rosalie não pôde conter um grito.

Eu havia me esquecido. Você nos batizou com o nome de Elizabeth porque era o nome de mamãe!

O nome, porém, jamais fora usado por ambas, já que era difícil de ser pronunciado pelo povo de Kessell.

Você se casará — explicou o grão-duque — como princesa Elizabeth. Já disse ao rei que você usará esse nome quando se tornar rainha.

Ela deu um suspiro de alívio.

Não me agradaria usar o nome de Jessica — informou em voz baixa. — Obrigado papai, por ajudar-me a vencer mais esta barreira.

Antes que o grão-duque pudesse responder, a porta se abriu para dar passagem ao rei.

Bom dia! — saudou ele. — Perdoem-me pelo atraso, mas não consegui dormir a noite toda. Só conciliei o sono às cinco da manhã.

O grão-duque e a filha fitaram-no. Se aquilo era verdade, pensou ela, o rei parecia bastante alerta.

Podia ser imaginação sua, mas ele parecia ainda mais vivaz e viril do que no dia anterior.

Por que dormiu tão tarde? — o grão-duque indagou.

Quando Rosalie fitou-o, o rei se voltou para encará-la nos olhos e, com uma pequena reverência, ele comentou:

Antes que eu explique por que, quero expressar meus agradecimentos a vocês por terem concordado em me auxiliar nesse problema. — Após uma pausa, explicou: — Fui até a cidade verificar se as coisas eram tão más quanto descreveu o primeiro-ministro.

Vossa Majestade foi até a cidade? — exclamou o grão- duque — E como?

Disfarçado — replicou o rei —, mas foi bastante esclarecedora essa visita.

O que houve? — indagou Rosalie.

Ouvi os revolucionários falando com o povo, que me pareceu volúvel ao extremo — comentou o rei. — lhes explicavam o que fariam depois que tivessem dado cabo de mim e, é claro, do primeiro-ministro e de seu gabinete.

E acaso disseram o que fariam? — indagou Rosalie com voz amedrontada.

Foram bastante francos acerca disso — respondeu o rei —, mas antes quero agradecer-lhes por tudo; as mulheres não tomarão parte na revolução até que a festa de nosso casamento termine. — Fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir: — O primeiro-ministro tinha razão acerca desse detalhe, mas errou no que dizia respeito ao resto.

O que quer dizer com "resto"? — indagou o grão-duque.

O rei se encaminhou até a janela como se refletisse antes de responder:

Percebi que tenho sido um completo tolo desde que assumi o trono.

Rosalie fitou-o, mas nada disse; ele então prosseguiu:

Deixei-me manipular por aqueles velhos tolos, que queriam que tudo fosse feito da mesma forma que no tempo de meu pai e meu avô.

Deve ter sido irritante receber tais conselhos — comentou o grão-duque em tom de voz complacente.

Sim, mas por que lhes dei ouvidos? — perguntou o rei ao grão-duque. — Eles sempre diziam "não" a tudo o que eu sugeria e, apesar de eu ser um rei, obedeci cegamente em vez de agir de acordo com meus próprios instintos que me diziam que eu estava certo.

Havia uma nota de auto-reprovação na voz dele que fez Rosalie perceber o quanto tudo aquilo representava para o rei.

Veja a situação agora — continuou ele. — O exército encontra-se a muitas milhas daqui a momento e, mesmo se as tropas estivessem aqui, não seriam tão eficientes como deveriam ser. Se eu tivesse dado um treinamento especial para o exército, preparando-o para casos de emergência como esse, tudo seria bem diferente.

Mas Vossa Majestade teve a intenção de agir assim alguma vez? — indagou o grão-duque.

—É lógico que sim — replicou o rei —, porém me disseram que era impossível executar meus planos e eu me contentei com um exército mal treinado que me saudava numa plataforma, enquanto eu o revistava.

O rei Emmett ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, o olhar triste, e então acrescentou:

Tudo o que eu tencionava fazer me diziam que era impraticável ou que não havia dinheiro suficiente e tive de aceitar a idiota condição de marionete nas mãos de outros!

Sua voz furiosa pareceu ecoar em todo o aposento.

Foi então que o grão-duque comentou em voz baixa:

Nunca é tarde demais.

Se nunca é tarde — replicou o rei —, devo isso a sua filha. A festa de casamento atrairá pelo menos a metade da população. A idéia de revolução será esquecida por algum tempo e, até que a cerimônia aconteça, estaremos seguros.

O que fará enquanto isso? — indagou o grão-duque.

Preparar-me da melhor forma para a batalha que temos pela frente e para governar depois este país como eu já devia ter feito desde que assumi o trono.

O grão-duque bateu palmas.

Excelente! — aprovou ele. — Tenho certeza de que se agir assim descobrirá que as coisas não são tão más como parecem.

Espero que tenha razão — disse o rei em tom de voz mais baixo. — Mas a revolução é possível. Os revolucionários conseguiram reunir os desempregados e os mendigos da cidade para lutarem contra a monarquia.

É bom que esteja preparado — advertiu o grão-duque. — Mas quais são seus planos?

Já enviei dois oficiais que trarão boa parte do exército para cá. Porém temos pouca munição, pois o ministro do Exército se recusou a adquiri-las na certeza de que não haveria guerra.

Quando acha que suas tropas estarão aqui? — indagou o grão-duque.

Se fizerem exatamente como ordenei, deverão chegar um dia depois do casamento. É impossível empreender essa viagem em prazo menor.

O grão-duque assentiu.

E que outras providências tomou?

Acho que é importante não entrarmos em pânico, por isso pretendo falar, em poucos minutos, com todos os empregados do palácio. A maior parte deles trabalha aqui há algum tempo e sei que estarão a postos para protegê-los e, é claro, o palácio.

Rosalie desejou perguntar se tal proteção também se estenderia à condessa de Rhiga.

Como se o rei lesse seus pensamentos, informou:

Todas as outras pessoas que se encontram neste palácio mas que vivem na cidade partirão imediatamente. Perderão o casamento, mas também ficarão incólumes do que acontecerá logo após.

É muito sensato de sua parte — aprovou o grão-duque.

Suponho, porém, que seria mais justo mandar vocês de volta para Kessell. Mas sabe o quanto necessito da presença da princesa e também do encouraçado.

O grão-duque riu.

Dá-me grande alívio saber que o navio está aqui e que podemos embarcar nele no momento mais crítico, se necessário.

É exatamente nisso que pensei — comunicou o rei.

Para surpresa de Rosalie, o rei Emmett atravessou a sala e, aproximando-se, tomou as mãos dela entre as suas.

Obrigado por ser tão valente e ajudar-me — agradeceu. — Tenha certeza de que você é essencial para a salvação de meu trono.

Ela sentiu a suavidade dos lábios do rei em sua mão. Então, antes mesmo que Rosalie pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele deixou a sala.

Ela fitou o pai, que comentou de súbito:

O rei amadureceu da noite para o dia e se tornou um homem. Jamais vi uma transformação tão rápida em toda a minha vida.

Rosalie sabia que o argumento do pai era verdadeiro.

O rei mostrava agora que possuía uma autoridade e força que jamais deixara entrever antes.

Nos dias que se seguiram, o rei Emmett surgiu em intervalos variados, mas tanto Rosalie quanto o grão-duque não sabiam quando deviam esperá-lo.

Ela soube, por intermédio do conde Maori, que o rei saía todas as noites. Ocupava-se em recrutar vários cidadãos comuns que jamais conhecera antes.

Acompanhei-o na noite passada — informou o conde a Rosalie. — Fiquei bastante surpreso ao perceber quantos defensores Sua Majestade reuniu em tão pouco tempo. Estão todos prontos para lutar por ele, dizendo que Emmett é o rei que sempre quiseram ter no trono.

No entanto, Rosalie sentia-se apreensiva.

Na noite que acontecia o casamento, ela percebeu à mesa do jantar que o rei parecia bastante cansado.

Perdera peso, mas havia um brilho estranho em seus olhos. A forma como se comportava era bem diversa do ar de enfado que Rosalie vira nele assim que o conhecera.

O rei agora falava tanto com ela como o grão-duque, num tom de voz que expressava não somente gratidão, mas também confiança.

Não havia sinal do primeiro-ministro e, quando Rosalie perguntou ao conde a respeito, ele respondeu:

Tanto ele quanto seu gabinete encontram-se escondidos nos edifícios do Parlamento. Com certeza acreditam que a revolução terá sucesso?

Não viram o rei após a transformação! — exclamou Rosalie.

Foi por culpa deles, especialmente do primeiro-ministro — comentou o conde —, que Sua Majestade se sentiu aborrecido por não ter autoridade, precisando sempre ouvir que seus projetos e inovações eram impossíveis de serem realizados.

E o rei aceitava todas as decisões deles?

É muito difícil para um rei, exceto em casos de emergência, agir sem o apoio do gabinete e especialmente do chanceler.

E o que faz o chanceler nesse momento? — indagou Rosalie.

Conta seus sacos de dinheiro e diz que não é suficiente — respondeu o conde.

Ambos riram.

No entanto, quando Rosalie se viu sozinha, percebeu que a situação era bastante séria.

Tinha certeza de que, se Jessica se encontrasse ali, estaria histérica diante da idéia de ficar à mercê dos revolucionários.

Sem dúvida insistiria em partir para seu país de imediato.

Papai tem razão. Não podemos abandonar o rei a seu destino — disse Rosalie em voz alta.

Ela rezou, como fazia todas as noites, para que o rei vencesse a batalha e os revolucionários fossem derrotados para sempre.

No momento em que acordou na manhã de seu casamento é que Rosalie percebeu que não pudera estar a sós com o rei em nenhum momento desde que o problema começara.

Sempre que ele aparecia à mesa das refeições o pai dela estava presente.

O conde dissera-lhe que o rei ocupava-se em treinar todos os criados para que aprendessem a atirar.

Eu também sei atirar — comentou Rosalie.

Já ouvi dizer — respondeu o conde —, mas saiba que seria considerado deselegante se Vossa Alteza tentasse carregar uma arma debaixo de seu buquê de noiva.

Rosalie riu.

Tem razão. Vejo que esse casamento será bastante estranho. Tem mesmo certeza de que os revolucionários não se manifestarão durante nosso trajeto até a catedral?

O conde fez que não com a cabeça.

As mulheres não permitirão que tal fato aconteça. A conversa na cidade no momento é totalmente feminina. As mulheres se perguntam como será o vestido de noiva, o que Vossa Alteza usará sobre o véu e como será o cortejo que acompanhará o carro nupcial.

Ele sorriu antes de acrescentar:

Esse assunto é mais importante para elas do que a preocupação em tirar o rei do trono ou aniquilar os membros da Câmara dos Comuns.

O conde esperou que Rosalie fosse achar graça, mas ela se limitou a dizer:

Rezo para que nada disso aconteça no país.

Significa tanto assim para você que haja paz aqui? — indagou o conde.

É claro que sim!

Um silêncio se seguiu, após o que o conde comentou:

Você deve ter consciência do quanto é maravilhosa. Saiba que serei seu criado enquanto viver.

Havia comoção na voz do conde.

Quando então ele deixou a sala sem olhar para trás, Rosalie percebeu que o rapaz se apaixonara por ela.

Era algo que ela não esperava que fosse acontecer.

Se o rei viesse a sentir o mesmo, pensava ela, tudo seria mais fácil.

Rosalie se encontrava a sós com o pai na véspera do casamento, quando então perguntou-lhe:

Não seria possível Jessica vir até aqui mais tarde e assumir meu lugar?

O grão-duque fitou a filha com os olhos arregalados.

Assumir seu lugar após o casamento? — indagou ele. — É claro que não! Que idéia absurda! Além disso, a presença de Jessica seria inútil numa situação tão crítica como essa e depois, quer você goste ou não, o rei tornou-se responsabilidade sua.

Tem... Certeza? — indagou Rosalie em voz bem baixa.

A cada dia que passa eu a admiro mais — comentou o grão-duque. — E acredito minha querida, que algum tempo depois do casamento você se sentirá bem diferente na presença dele.

Rosalie, no entanto, sentia que algo de muito sutil se operava a cada dia em seu coração.

O grão-duque pareceu compreender os sentimentos da filha e, após beijá-la, disse:

Agora vá para a cama. Se o dia de amanhã transcorrer sem problemas, então poderemos planejar o futuro.

Ela beijou o pai e subiu para o quarto.

Rezou por um longo tempo e mais uma vez sentiu a presença amiga da mãe.

Ao deitar-se afinal, já não se sentia agitada e conseguiu dormir profundamente.

Quando Rosalie acordou na manhã seguinte, o sol brilhava.

Tarsia entrou no quarto e informou que havia uma multidão se aglomerando à beira da estrada que conduzia à catedral. Disse ainda que jamais vira manifestação tão bela em toda sua vida.

Já é hora de Vossa Alteza se levantar — concluiu ela...

O vestido que fora reformado e no qual adaptaram uma longa cauda chegara bem tarde na noite anterior.

Quando Rosalie afinal o vestiu percebeu que as mulheres trabalharam realmente noite e dia para obter tanta perfeição em tão pouco tempo.

Havia diamantes nas mangas e na pala do vestido.

A cauda terminava toda orlada por minúsculas flores bordadas e diamantes também, que cintilavam como gotículas de sereno.

Você parece a rainha de um conto de fadas — comentou Tarsia. — Sua Majestade pediu-me para que não deixasse o véu cair sobre seu rosto, de maneira que todos possam ver o quanto é bonita.

Sua Majestade disse mesmo isso? — indagou Rosalie.

É claro que disse! — foi a resposta convicta de Tarsia. — E pediu-me com tanta humildade que até me assustei.

Rosalie não pôde deixar de rir.

Sabia que era assim que o rei vinha se comportando nos últimos dias.

Era realmente um progresso imenso para um homem que dias antes agia com tanto cinismo e enfado.

O diadema que Rosalie devia usar até que chegasse à catedral era bonito e bem pequeno.

Disseram-lhe que, no final da cerimônia, ele seria retirado para dar lugar à coroa.

O secretário dera-lhe todos os detalhes a respeito.

O arcebispo de fato deveria vir até o palácio — informara ele. — Porém, como ele é bem velho, pediu-me que a levasse até a catedral para um ensaio, mas o rei me proibiu de tirá-la daqui.

Rosalie percebera que o rei a protegia até o último momento.

De súbito sentira-se bastante comovida, pois tal atitude significava que o rei se importava com ela.

Quando afinal se aprontou para sair para a catedral, Rosalie tinha uma aparência encantadora.

Nos olhos do conde havia tanta admiração que ele mal pôde disfarçar.

Acompanhou-a até o andar térreo, onde o grão-duque a aguardava.

Como aquele era o dia de seu casamento, Rosalie tomara o_ breakfast_ em seu próprio quarto.

Quando se aproximou do pai, portanto, deu-lhe bom dia.

Bom dia, minha querida — replicou ele. — Saiba que está tão encantadora quanto sua mãe no dia de nosso casamento.

Obrigada, papai — respondeu ela sorrindo.

O conde foi verificar se a carruagem já se encontrava à porta de entrada.

Então disse:

Sua Majestade já saiu para a catedral e esse é o momento de Suas Altezas partirem também.

Estamos prontos — informou o grão-duque.

Ele deu o braço a Rosalie e ambos desceram pelos degraus cobertos pelo tapete vermelho.

No dia anterior, discutiram com o rei a respeito de partirem numa carruagem aberta ou fechada até a catedral.

Eu acho — o rei Emmett dissera ao grão-duque — que seria mais seguro partirem em carruagem fechada.

Seria um erro — respondeu Rosalie antes que seu pai se manifestasse. — Vocês dizem que o povo da cidade quer 1 me ver, por isso seguirei numa carruagem aberta ao lado de papai. Tenho certeza de que ninguém me atacará antes que eu chegue à catedral.

Muito bem — concordou o grão-duque. — Aconteça o que acontecer, pelo menos as pessoas que aguardam esse momento não se sentirão desapontadas.

A carruagem em que seguiram era, portanto, aberta com a capota coberta de flores brancas.

Os cavalos brancos que a puxavam também estavam enfeitados com rosas e lírios.

Rosalie sentou-se ao lado do pai no banco traseiro com o conde do lado oposto.

Antes de deixarem o palácio, o conde colocou um revólver nas mãos do grão-duque.

A multidão que se aglomerava ao lado da entrada começou a saudá-los assim que a carruagem surgiu.

Das árvores que se enfileiravam dos dois lados pendiam bandeiras que cintilavam ao sol.

Havia grandes arranjos de rosas e lírios por toda a parte, o que, como Rosalie imaginou, devia ter sido idéia do rei.

O rei também sabia que a multidão em frente à catedral seria enorme e, quando de lá se aproximaram, ela percebeu a presença de soldados espalhados de forma estratégica para impedir que o povo se aproximasse da carruagem.

A carruagem começou a se movimentar mais devagar até que a guarda de cavalaria que seguia na frente parasse.

Foi então que uma criança de cerca de quatro anos de idade conseguiu atravessar a barreira.

Ela correu até a carruagem estendendo para Rosalie um pequeno buquê de flores silvestres.

Foi naquele momento que um homem surgiu e golpeou a criança com tamanha crueldade que ela rolou para o chão, soltando um grito.

Rosalie, então, com voz aflita, gritou para o cocheiro:

Pare! Pare a carruagem!

Surpreso, porém obediente, o cocheiro freou os cavalos.

Rosalie abriu a porta da carruagem, antes mesmo que o conde se desse conta do que ocorria.

Segure a cauda de meu vestido, por favor! — pediu ela assim que saltou.

Tanto o grão-duque quanto o conde pareciam perplexos. Contudo, o conde apanhou a cauda do vestido para que não se arrastasse no pó.

Ela então se encaminhou até a criança, que ainda estava caída ao chão.

Rosalie fitou o homem que golpeara a criança e que ainda se encontrava bem próximo.

Como pôde ferir uma criança tão pequena? — indagou com voz furiosa.

É isso que eu queria fazer com toda a nobreza — o homem retorquiu com voz rude.

Rosalie nada respondeu, limitando-se a levantar a criança do chão.

Então outro homem, que se encontrava ao lado do tumultuador, respondeu:

É isso o que farei com você, seu estúpido!

O homem deu-lhe um violento soco no rosto que o fez rolar para o chão.

Houve gritos de horror por parte das mulheres que se encontravam ao redor e exclamações de "bem feito".

Rosalie voltou-se para a criança que carregava nos braços e tentou acalmá-la:

Querida, não chore mais. Pode me dar as flores agora e saiba que fico muito contente em recebê-las.

A criança, que já havia parado de chorar, brincava com o colar de diamantes que Rosalie trazia no pescoço e dizia em tom de voz meigo:

Que bonitinho...

Rosalie olhou em direção da barreira de soldados.

De quem é esta criança? — perguntou às mulheres que a fitavam.

É minha! — veio a resposta assim que uma das mulheres abriu caminho na multidão.

Qual é o nome dela? — quis saber Rosalie.

É Metti, Alteza, Metti!

Rosalie tornou a olhar para a criança, que ainda manuseava seu colar de diamantes, e então voltou-se para a mãe.

Pode ir até a catedral? — perguntou.

Sim, sim — replicou a mulher.

Então apresse-se — tornou Rosalie. — Vou levar Metti comigo. É a melhor forma para que ela esqueça que foi atacada por um bruto.

Ouviram-se gritos de aprovação diante daquela atitude.

Rosalie voltou para a carruagem, segurando Metti nos braços.

O conde seguia atrás, carregando a cauda do vestido e as flores que a criança tentara oferecer a Rosalie.

Houve aclamações e aplausos e as vozes femininas se elevavam mais e mais a cada instante.

Rosalie acenou para a multidão enquanto a carruagem seguia e Metti também acenou.

Depois voltou-se para fitar o pai, que lhe deu um sorriso de aprovação.

Foi muito inteligente de sua parte tomar essa atitude, querida — comentou ele. — Tenho certeza de que essa história será contada inúmeras vezes antes que esse dia acabe.

Naquele momento minha única preocupação foi a criança e não o rei — confessou Rosalie —, mas espero que isso o ajude.

Tenho certeza de que sim — respondeu o conde. — Se antes o povo não tinha certeza de que Vossa Alteza era a rainha ideal para eles, pode acreditar que agora é o que eles pensam.

Ficou bem claro que a multidão, aglomerando-se ainda mais na porta da catedral, parecia maravilhada quando Rosalie chegou carregando Metti no colo.

A mãe da criança se encontrava no começo dos degraus. Ela tentava abrir caminho entre os soldados que ali faziam barreira.

Rosalie então entregou a criança para o conde, que a levou até a mãe.

Seguindo as instruções de Rosalie, o conde disse à mulher:

Sua Alteza informou que, se você quiser assistir à cerimônia, posso tomar todas as providências para que isso aconteça.

A mulher mal pôde esconder a excitação diante daquela idéia fantástica.

O conde conduziu-a até a carruagem e pediu-lhe que seguisse Rosalie e o grão-duque quando estes entrassem pela majestosa porta da catedral.

Naquele momento o conde percebeu que a multidão logo abaixo parecia perplexa diante daquela atitude.

Quando Rosalie entrou na igreja, percebeu que, apesar dos rumores que percorriam toda a cidade, havia muitas pessoas aguardando a cerimônia.

A nobreza e os aristocratas de Arramia estavam todos presentes.

Rosalie sabia que, enquanto ela e o pai caminhavam a passos lentos pelo corredor da catedral, todos os presentes deviam comentar a respeito de que tipo de rainha ela seria.

Deviam se perguntar também por que o casamento acontecera com tanta pressa.

Porém, com pressa ou não, havia muita beleza na cerimônia para que todos admitissem.

O rei insistira em que a catedral fosse decorada com todas as flores possíveis.

Lírios e rosas espalhavam-se por toda parte.

Dois meninos, vestindo trajes do século XVII, receberam a incumbência de segurar a cauda do vestido de Rosalie.

Ao fundo, no coro, havia músicos acompanhando um coral e todos pareciam felizes por participar de ocasião tão auspiciosa.

Enquanto caminhava pela nave da igreja, ela avistou o rei Emmett, que a aguardava de pé no altar-mor.

Ele parecia magnífico.

Rosalie achou impossível que qualquer outro rei pudesse ser tão belo.

Ele sorriu para ela no momento em que se aproximaram, dizendo num sussurro que só ela pôde ouvir:

Seu atraso quase me matou do coração!

Aconteceram alguns imprevistos — informou ela também num sussurro.

Postaram-se à frente do arcebispo paramentado em trajes magníficos.

Teve início a cerimônia de casamento.

Quando o rei colocou a aliança no dedo de Rosalie, ela se perguntou se aquela jóia simbolizava a eternidade, em seu caso.

O casamento deles seria tão perfeito assim, já que se casavam em circunstâncias tão estranhas? Ambos se ajoelharam para receber a bênção nupcial e o rei tomou a mão de Rosalie entre as suas.

Quando ela sentiu a força dos dedos dele nos seus, percebeu que Deus acabara de uni-los.

Nada do que acontecesse no futuro poderia separá-los. Finalizada a cerimônia de casamento, teve início a de coroação.

Emmett colocou a coroa de Arramia sobre a cabeça de Rosalie.

Naquele momento, ela pediu a Deus que tivesse condições de auxiliar o rei e seu povo.

Quando Emmett a ajudou a se levantar, ouviu-se um belo toque de clarins que ressoou por toda a catedral.

E a música persistiu até que eles alcançassem a porta de saída.

Lá embaixo na praça, uma multidão enorme se aglomerava acenando com lenços brancos.

Quando a multidão os avistou, fez-se silêncio absoluto. Todos olhavam admirados para o casal.

Então, aclamações irromperam de todos os pontos da praça. A passos lentos, o rei desceu as escadas ao lado da nova rainha. Havia uma carruagem aberta aguardando-os.

Quando entraram no veículo, o conde os acompanhou, sentando-se do lado oposto. Rosalie achou aquilo incomum.

Ele se encontrava ali por causa da ameaça de revolução.

Não havia sinal dos revolucionários, mas o conde achava- se de prontidão para protegê-los em caso de ataque.

No entanto, houve apenas aclamações, mãos que acenavam e crianças carregando bandeiras e flores em todo o trajeto de volta ao palácio.

Nenhum cidadão presente à cerimônia fazia idéia de que havia o perigo pairando sobre tudo como uma bomba prestes a explodir a qualquer momento.

Chegaram afinal ao palácio.

Quando saíram da carruagem, os soldados não conseguiram refrear a multidão.

As pessoas aproximavam-se, aclamando e gritando à medida que o rei e a rainha subiam as escadarias.

Quando chegaram ao último degrau, o casal se voltou para acenar para o povo.

A manifestação foi tão calorosa que eles permaneceram no mesmo lugar por vários minutos.

Quando afinal entraram no palácio, o rei indagou:

Tem certeza de que nada do que aconteceu a assustou?

Tenho. Foi apenas a atitude brutal de um dos revolucionários que me chocou. Ele não me ameaçou, mas atacou uma criança indefesa! — foi a resposta de Rosalie.

Ela contou ao rei o que aconteceu com Metti.

Como pôde ser tão corajosa e inteligente, saindo da carruagem e apanhando a criança do chão? — indagou Emmett, perplexo.

Apenas senti-me indignada ao ver uma criança ser ferida por um homem tão estúpido — respondeu ela.

Magnífico! — exclamou o rei, fitando-a com olhos admirados.

O grão-duque, que acabara de se reunir a eles, riu.

Acho que estamos seguros pelo menos por enquanto — informou. — Devo confessar que preciso de uma bebida.

Havia champanhe, e o almoço foi bastante leve.

O rei explicou que fora forçado a convidar várias pessoas para o jantar.

Muitos convidados haviam chegado de longe para assistir à cerimônia.

Esperavam uma festa durante o_ breakfast_ — informou- os Emmett —, mas achei melhor que a reunião se desse na hora do jantar, pois sem dúvida sairemos muitas vezes na sacada do palácio durante o dia para responder às aclamações da multidão.

Como para confirmar a argumentação do rei, o conde Paul Maori entrou na sala e disse:

Acho que Vossas Majestades precisarão aparecer outra vez na sacada. Clamam por vossas presenças.

Não deve desapontá-los — comentou Rosalie.

Ela estendeu a mão para o rei, que a tomou entre as suas.

O sucesso deste dia se deve todo a você, que é a estrela da festa — argumentou o rei enquanto caminhavam na direção da porta.

Não me deixe embaraçada — protestou Rosalie.

Seja lá o que você faça — replicou o rei com voz suave — será sempre perfeito.

Quando ambos apareceram, o alarido se tornou ensurdecedor.

Rosalie reparou que os degraus da escadaria do palácio estavam cobertos de flores que eram atiradas pela multidão através da barreira que a guarda palaciana levantara ali para impedir que as pessoas subissem as escadas.

Quando ambos, após descerem as escadas, chegaram até onde se encontravam as flores, Emmett apanhou um punhado delas e as colocou nas mão de Rosalie.

Ela acenou para a multidão, dizendo:

Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada!

O rumor se tornou ainda mais intenso.

O rei e a rainha permaneceram por algum tempo de pé nos degraus antes de voltarem para o palácio.

Tal atitude se repetiu por mais duas vezes ainda nas horas que se seguiram, até que finalmente Emmett disse: '

Basta! Agora essa multidão precisa se dispersar e se divertir a seu modo. Há muitas coisas para serem vistas na cidade e várias mercadorias para se comprar.

E você providenciou também isso? — quis saber Rosalie.

Falei aos comerciantes — respondeu ele — que essa era a oportunidade pela qual esperavam há tanto tempo. Tenho certeza de que tirarão o melhor proveito de tudo.

Há no mercado mais guloseimas, frios e bebidas como jamais vi em toda minha vida! — foi o comentário do conde.

Não há motivo para que alguém sinta fome ou sede neste casamento — refletiu Rosalie.

Espero apenas que não haja vinho em excesso — foi a observação do rei.

Rosalie sabia que os revolucionários se tornariam ainda mais violentos se bebessem demais, mas nada comentou, pois sabia que todos pensavam da mesma forma.

Às quatro horas da tarde Emmett insistiu para que ela subisse ao quarto a fim de descansar.

Pedi que o jantar fosse servido às sete — informou ele. — E tenha certeza de que a refeição não terminará tão cedo.

Sem dúvida, alguns de meus parentes e amigos insistirão nos discursos.

Então se prepare para proferir um também — respondeu Rosalie, sorrindo.

Tenho proferido mais discursos nesses últimos três dias que em minha vida toda. Acho que agora tenho direito a um descanso merecido.

Não tenha tanta certeza disso — advertiu Rosalie.

Quando subiu para o quarto, Rosalie sentiu-se satisfeita ao retirar de sua cabeça a coroa tão pesada.

Tarsia insistiu para que fosse logo para a cama.

Deve estar muito cansada — comentou a criada de maneira preocupada. — Precisa descansar agora, Majestade, enquanto tem tempo.

Era a primeira vez que a criada se referia a ela como "Majestade" e Rosalie sorriu para Tarsia quando disse:

— Parece estranho vê-la me chamando desse jeito! Mal posso acreditar que agora sou rainha!

E a mais bonita que esse povo já viu — replicou Tarsia.

Rosalie riu.

Aquele era mesmo o tipo de observação que só mesmo Tarsia faria.

Rosalie fechou os olhos.

Pensando em tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, descobriu que Deus a protegera todo o tempo e que sua mãe não a abandonara um só instante.

— Obrigada, muito obrigada — agradeceu ela antes de mergulhar num sono profundo. 


	7. Chapter 7

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO VI

Quando Rosalie foi acordada por Tarsia, tomou um banho antes de se vestir e ajeitou sobre a cabeça a tiara que pertenceu a sua mãe.

Imaginava que o uso do adorno agradaria a seu pai naquela ocasião tão especial.

Decidira vestir novamente o vestido de noiva, só que desta vez sem a cauda.

Rosalie imaginou que não seria conveniente usar outro vestido que não aquele que usara no casamento.

— Vossa Majestade está adorável — comentou Tarsia quando Rosalie já estava pronta para descer.

Rosalie riu.

Ao mesmo tempo, esperava que o rei sentisse a mesma admiração.

Disse a si mesma, porém, que agia com presunção.

Emmett tinha muitos assuntos a resolver para dedicar atenção somente a ela, ainda que fosse sua esposa.

Os convidados que chegaram para a recepção não tinham idéia de que a revolução pairava no ar e que havia perigo rondando a cidade.

Rosalie percebeu de imediato que Emmett não tinha intenção de esclarecê-los a respeito dos fatos.

Ele se limitou a conversar sobre as muitas idéias que desejava pôr em prática, o que obviamente surpreendeu a todos.

O jantar teve lugar no horário estipulado e os chefes primaram pela perfeição na preparação dos pratos.

Estavam terminando a sobremesa quando o conde Paul

Maori entrou na sala e caminhou apressado na direção do rei.

O conde falou então com Emmett em voz baixa.

No entanto, algo em seu comportamento fez com que todos na mesa ficassem em silêncio.

O rei se levantou.

Sinto muito informar-lhes — começou ele com voz calma —, mas o tumulto começou em toda a cidade. Saibam que ficarão em segurança aqui no palácio, protegidos por meus criados. Mas eu preciso partir agora, para tentar impedir que a desordem se alastre.

Houve um murmúrio de consternação. Então, de maneira calma, porém firme, Rosalie decidiu:

Eu vou com você.

Todos fitaram-na com olhos arregalados no momento em que ela se levantou da cadeira. Emmett olhou-a perplexo antes de dizer:

Não será necessário.

Mas eu vou — insistiu Rosalie. — Seu povo é agora meu povo e sei o quanto é importante acompanhá-lo neste momento.

Por um instante ela imaginou que Emmett fosse ordenar-lhe que ficasse no palácio, poupando-a do perigo.

Então, de súbito, ele concordou:

Se é o que quer, então, é claro, iremos juntos.

Ele se encaminhou para a porta. Rosalie fez uma pequena pausa apenas para beijar o grão-duque.

Não se preocupe, papai — pediu ela. — Vou fazer o que julgo certo.

Que Deus a acompanhe, querida — replicou ele.

Ela então correu em direção ao saguão, descobrindo que o conde pedira a um lacaio que subisse até seu quarto para trazer-lhe o casaco.

O rei acabara de colocar no bolso um revólver carregado, quando indagou ao conde:

É muito grave?

Não tenho certeza — foi a resposta —, porém um de seus homens me disse que Delac está por trás de tudo.

O que significa derramamento de sangue — concluiu Emmett.

Ao ouvi-los, Rosalie se lembrou de que Delac era o líder dos revolucionários.

O lacaio desceu correndo as escadas trazendo o casaco de pele branco de Rosalie, que combinava com seu vestido.

Ao colocá-lo sobre os ombros de Rosalie, Emmett disse:

Minha intenção era partir a cavalo, mas pedi uma carruagem para nós. Será aberta, de forma que o povo possa ver-nos.

Ótimo —r concordou Rosalie.

Tem mesmo certeza de que deseja acompanhar-me? — indagou Emmett. — Sabe que corremos o risco de não voltarmos?

Não importa; morreremos juntos! — foi a exclamação dela.

Ele a fitou por um longo momento e não houve necessidade de palavras. Rosalie sabia o que se passava na mente de Emmett.

Ele então disse ao conde:

Já estamos prontos. Você virá conosco, Paul?

É claro que sim, sir — concordou o conde.

Ele abriu a porta e os três se encaminharam até o topo das escadas.

Rosalie percebeu que uma grande multidão se aglomerava lá embaixo.

Vários membros da criadagem chegavam da parte de trás do palácio.

Todos estavam armados, prontos para auxiliar os guardas e impedir que a multidão convergisse para as escadarias.

O rei fez uma pausa para conversar com o camareiro-mor.

Naquele momento, Rosalie voltou-se para o conde, dizendo:

Tenho uma idéia!

Disse-lhe então do que se tratava.

É brilhante, madame! — exclamou ele e desceu correndo os degraus na direção do povo.

O rei se voltou para Rosalie e ambos desceram lentamente.

Ela percebeu que quase todos os membros da multidão logo abaixo os exaltavam.

Alcançaram a carruagem e o rei, perplexo, notou que havia dois meninos sentados sobre a capota arriada do veículo.

Havia mais quatro na parte superior do assento que ficava de costas para os cavalos.

Outros dois achavam-se sentados no assento estofado, deixando espaço para que o conde se sentasse entre eles.

É essa a idéia que teve? — indagou Emmett.

Seria impossível que alguém atirasse em nós já que estamos protegidos pelas crianças da cidade — explicou ela.

Ele deu uma risada e então respondeu:

É algo em que eu jamais pensaria.

Entraram na carruagem e a multidão se aproximou, aplaudindo-os.

O rei ordenou ao cocheiro que dirigisse um pouco mais devagar, de sorte que sua comitiva não ficasse para trás.

Os garotos sentados na carruagem acenavam para todos que passavam.

Continuaram seguindo e Rosalie intuiu que os revolucionários deviam estar reunidos na praça em frente à catedral.

Quando lá chegaram, o cocheiro fez com que a carruagem parasse.

Rosalie avistou o homem chamado Delac, de pé nos degraus de um monumento que havia no meio da praça.

Vários outros homens, que ela presumiu serem também revolucionários, aglomeravam-se ao redor dele.

Delac falava para uma enorme multidão que o ouvia sem demonstrar muito entusiasmo pelo que tinha a dizer.

O rei então se levantou do assento e Rosalie fez o mesmo.

As mulheres que se encontravam na parte de trás da multidão no mesmo instante começaram a aclamá-los.

Rosalie percebeu, porém, que vários revolucionários levaram as mãos para dentro de seus casacos como se fossem sacar armas.

Ouviram Delac, um homem de maneiras grosseiras, dar um grito que eclodiu por toda a praça:

— Ei-lo, nosso inimigo, o rei! Matem-no agora! No momento em que acabou de dar a ordem, puxou uma pistola de dentro do casaco.

Contudo, antes que tivesse tempo de atingir seus objetivos, o conde deu-lhe um tiro. Delac rolou pelos degraus da escada gemendo de dor. Ouviu-se um grito de terror da multidão que a tudo assistia e os revolucionários também sacaram suas armas.

Antes que pudessem se colocar em posição de ataque, surgiu, do extremo oposto da praça, uma tropa de soldados.

Os revolucionários, tomados de surpresa, hesitaram diante dos rifles que lhes eram apontados.

Um instante depois, mais soldados apareceram e, quando um dos agitadores tentou acionar sua pistola, foi imediatamente atingido.

A seguir, o rei saltou da carruagem e correu para assumir o comando dos soldados. Então, o conde ordenou com voz peremptória: — Todos no chão, com as cabeças abaixadas! Os garotos obedeceram imediatamente. Rosalie ouviu tiros, gritos e gemidos de pessoas que deviam estar ou feridas ou assustadas. Rezava fervorosamente para que Emmett não fosse atingido. Foi naquele momento de desespero que Rosalie descobriu que o amava.

Pareceu-lhe que um século havia se passado antes que o tiroteio terminasse, o que na realidade durou apenas poucos minutos.

O rei se reunira ao exército convocado do campo de manobras e que, por sorte, conseguira chegar antes do tempo previsto.

Ordenara que qualquer revolucionário que tentasse abrir fogo fosse atingido de imediato.

Os outros deveriam ser desarmados e mantidos sob custódia.

Houve apenas meia dúzia de feridos, entre eles Delac, enquanto o restante dos revolucionários foi conduzido sob ordem de prisão.

O rei, após ter agradecido a suas tropas pela chegada em tempo recorde, encaminhou-se até o monumento que se achava no centro da praça.

Subiu até o último degrau, onde Delac estivera. No momento em que Rosalie ouviu-lhe a voz, sentou-se na carruagem.

Os garotos voltaram para os lugares que tinham ocupado até aquele momento.

Meu povo — começou Emmett. — Quero dizer-lhes que, a partir desta noite memorável, começaremos uma nova era em nosso país e para isso preciso de ajuda.

Rosalie observou que o povo ia se aglomerando aos poucos ao redor do monumento até que a praça toda fosse tomada.

Devo admitir que cometi erros no passado — prosseguiu o rei —, pois fui tolo a ponto de ouvir somente aqueles que se recusavam a aceitar novas idéias, novos interesses e ambições, enfim tudo o que é necessário para o bem de vocês.

Ouviram-se aclamações e gritos de viva, enquanto ele continuava:

A primeira coisa que farei será garantir que os jovens, como aqueles que agora se acham na companhia da rainha na carruagem, tenham melhores escolas, melhor ensino. Edificaremos também uma universidade aqui, melhoraremos as condições de saúde e de alimentação e de tudo o que é imprescindível para o bem comum.

Novamente aclamações se fizeram ouvir, demonstrando que a multidão compreendera a importância do que o rei dizia.

Rosalie percebeu que todos ouviam com atenção.

Nossos vizinhos, os gregos — prosseguiu ele —, sempre se orgulharam dos jogos olímpicos que aconteciam em seu país no passado remoto. Nós, em Arramia, faremos com que esses jogos aconteçam no presente. A primeira coisa que construiremos Será um estádio e, para isso, quero que todos os homens nos ajudem na construção. Enquanto isso providenciarei prêmios para natação, corrida, saltos. Todos serão incentivados a participar dos esportes, do mais jovem ao mais idoso.

Naquele momento ouviu-se uma aclamação ruidosa dos garotos e de suas mães.

Tenho certeza de que outros países desejarão competir conosco e nosso país, acredito, conduzirá os jovens do futuro.

Houve novas e rumorosas aclamações no momento em que o rei disse:

Para celebrar esse momento, que é muito importante para mim, proponho que nós também celebremos meu casamento por meio de um festival para jovens que acontecerá durante as próximas duas semanas. Haverá um baile à fantasia nas dependências do palácio e também navegação a vela, natação, shows, enfim tudo o que os jovens julguem atraente.

As crianças, especialmente aquelas que se achavam na carruagem, deram gritos de excitação.

A voz do rei assumiu um tom sério no momento em que prosseguiu:

Sei que alguém poderá perguntar de que forma pagaremos tudo isso. É idéia de nossa rainha que procuremos ouro nas montanhas, bem como pedras preciosas e outros minerais dignos de serem explorados. Tais preciosidades são encontradas em todo os outros países onde existem montanhas.

Ele olhou na direção da carruagem e continuou:

Foi também a rainha que me disse que em Kessell todos possuem bicicletas. Nós também poderemos ter aqui várias bicicletas se essa for a vontade do povo.

Quando todos riram diante daquela proposta, o rei pediu:

Peço-lhes que sugiram novas idéias, novos produtos que possamos criar não apenas para nós mesmos, mas para exportarmos para outros países.

Gritos de aprovação se fizeram ouvir, eclodindo por toda a praça de forma ensurdecedora. Emmett então disse:

Esta é a noite de meu casamento e eu e a rainha queremos que todos vocês participem de nossa felicidade. Sugiro que os adultos tomem conosco um cálice de vinho a fim de comemorarmos. As crianças poderão se deliciar com as guloseimas das barracas que vi quando passei. Não se preocupem com as despesas; amanhã tomarei as devidas providências para o pagamento.

Não havia dúvida de que aquela era uma proposta popular. Quando as aclamações cessaram, o rei acrescentou:

Tenho apenas mais uma coisa a dizer-lhes: preciso da ajuda de cada um de vocês. Lembrem-se de que assim não só estarão ajudando a vocês próprios, mas também a Arramia, e, com a ajuda de Deus, o dia de hoje será memorável para a história de nosso país.

No momento em que acabou de discursar ele desceu os degraus.

Caminhando com dificuldade entre as pessoas que o aplaudiam, Emmett alcançou a carruagem.

Rosalie se levantou e estendeu-lhe as mãos. O rei tomou-as entre as dele e as beijou com ternura, para deleite das mulheres que a tudo assistiam.

Passou em seguida o braço pelo ombro da esposa e ambos acenaram para o povo.

O conde deu ordens para que a carruagem partisse.

Foi impossível impedir que a multidão de pessoas os seguisse, apinhando as ruas, gritando e aclamando até que chegassem ao palácio.

O rei se inclinou na direção do conde.

Dê às crianças que nos protegeram algo de especial para comerem e diga aos hóspedes que se encontram no palácio que podem ir para casa em segurança agora.

Deixe tudo por minha conta — replicou o conde. Paul Maori foi o primeiro a saltar da carruagem e subir as escadarias do palácio.

Entre as pessoas que tomavam conta do palácio, encontravam-se os_ chefes._

O conde disse-lhes qual era a pretensão do rei e eles se dispersaram. Foi difícil para o rei e a rainha saltarem da carruagem por causa da multidão.

As sentinelas tentavam abrir-lhes caminho, mas a tarefa era árdua.

Seguindo as instruções do rei, as crianças que se encontravam na carruagem acompanharam-nos.

No meio da escadaria, eles se detiveram para acenar para a multidão.

Os_ chefes_ naquele momento apareceram com bandejas repletas de bolos e doces variados.

As guloseimas foram colocadas sobre os degraus. As crianças se sentaram e comeram, com grande regalo, tudo o que encontraram.

Os garotos que haviam seguido a carruagem durante todo o trajeto também tiveram seu quinhão nas iguarias.

Afinal, Emmett e Rosalie entraram no palácio.

Foi naquele momento que a multidão se lembrou de que havia bebida e comida de graça para serem saboreadas nas barracas.

Saíram apressados para não perder a oportunidade.

Os convidados, que foram avisados pelo conde de que o perigo havia passado, partiram.

Quando a rainha e o rei entraram no hall, apenas o grão- duque os aguardava.

Ele estendeu as mãos e Rosalie correu até o pai para beijá-lo.

Você voltou! E em segurança! —exclamou ele, satisfeito e com lágrimas nos olhos. — Já me contaram sobre o sucesso de vocês.

Voltando-se então para o rei, ele exclamou:

Estou orgulhoso! Ninguém poderia ter agido melhor que Vossa Majestade.

Há muito trabalho a ser feito no futuro — replicou o rei. — Só que dessa vez será do meu jeito.

Rosalie riu.

Acho que seria impossível alguém impedi-lo agora.

É nisso que quero acreditar — foi a resposta de Emmett. — Mas, como seu pai bem sabe, os estadistas podem ser bem obstrutivos.

Porém, considerando-se que eles não apareceram esta noite — o grão-duque comentou —, acho que jamais tentarão dissuadi-lo de seus novos interesses.

Espero que sim! — exclamou o rei.

Conseguiu prender todos os revolucionários?

A grande maioria deles — explicou o rei — veio de outros países. Por isso, após uma longa sentença de prisão, serão deportados e jamais, em nenhuma circunstância, retornarão a Arramia.

O grão-duque assentiu.

E agora, se me perdoam — tornou o rei —, preciso ir agradecer às pessoas que guardaram este palácio enquanto eu estava ausente e para quem dei instruções sobre o que fariam se eu fosse morto.

Eles já me disseram sobre seus planos — respondeu o grão-duque. — Fiquei bastante impressionado pela forma inteligente como Vossa Majestade conseguiu organizar em tão pouco tempo as pessoas para um trabalho tão grandioso.

Tudo estará sob controle assim que a maioria das tropas retornar à cidade. Doravante, fatos assim jamais voltarão a acontecer. Vou dar treinamento adequado a todos os homens que se encontram a serviço da segurança deste país.

Ótimo — concordou o grão-duque. — E agora, acho que vou me recolher. Boa noite!

Boa noite, e mais uma vez obrigado por seu apoio — tornou Emmett. — Foi de grande ajuda saber que estava do meu lado.

Rosalie sabia que o pai sentia-se lisonjeado pelo que o rei acabara de lhe dizer.

Então, ao ver Emmett encaminhar-se para a porta, Rosalie pediu, antes mesmo que pudesse evitar:

Por favor, me informe, se algo mais acontecer.

O rei se deteve.

É claro que sim. Você já sabe, sem que eu tenha de lhe dizer, o quanto foi maravilhosa esta noite. Nenhuma outra pessoa poderia ter se mostrado tão corajosa. O resultado da batalha poderia ter sido diferente se você não estivesse lá com seus guardas bastante eficientes!

Rosalie riu.

As crianças pareciam tão excitadas diante da idéia! Mas não se esqueça de que o conde salvou-lhe a vida.

Sei disso — foi a resposta de Emmett. — Asseguro-lhe que Paul terá um papel muito importante na reconstrução de Arramia.

O rei sorriu para ela antes de sair.

O grão-duque ofereceu o braço a Rosalie.

Acho que deve estar cansada, querida — presumiu ele. — Saiba que estou muito orgulhoso de você e feliz pelo fato de tudo ter corrido tão bem.

Foi assustador, papai — confessou Rosalie. — Mas eu tive certeza de que Deus e mamãe ouviram minhas preces.

Tenho certeza de que sim — respondeu o grão-duque.

Enquanto subiam as escadarias, o grão-duque disse:

Tenho um presente de casamento para você que sei que vai agradá-la.

Rosalie fitou o pai, surpresa.

Um presente de casamento? — indagou ela. — Como achou tempo para conseguir um?

Quando lhe disser que presente é, sei que compreenderá.

O grão-duque parou nos degraus e Rosalie levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo.

E o que é, papai?

Esta tarde, após você ter partido, conversei com a esposa de um dos primos do rei e que é irmã do rei da Sicília.

Rosalie ouvia o pai com os olhos arregalados.

Ela me disse — prosseguiu o grão-duque — que seu irmão ficou viúvo há dois anos. Sua esposa, que tinha péssima saúde, não conseguiu dar-lhe um herdeiro.

Rosalie começou a entender aonde o pai queria chegar e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

O rei, que tem quase quarenta anos, procura por uma esposa que possa dar-lhe um herdeiro.

Oh, papai, então você acha que... — perguntou Rosalie.

Eu acho, minha querida — replicou ele —, que acabei de encontrar um rei para Jessica. De fato, quando disse à princesa que tenho em casa outra filha tão bela quanto você, ela pareceu entusiasmada.

E você imagina que... — Rosalie tentou falar.

A princesa partirá de imediato para a Sicília — continuou o grão-duque — a fim de providenciar uma viagem diplomática para Jessica eu. Sei que, quando eu disser a Jessica o que planejamos, ela não mais se queixará pelo fato de você ter tomado o lugar dela no trono de Arramia.

Rosalie passou os braços pelo pescoço do pai e beijou-o. Enquanto continuavam subindo as escadas, ela concluiu que o pai tinha razão.

Aquele era o melhor presente de casamento que ele poderia ter-lhe dado.

Tarsia aguardava Rosalie em seu quarto.

Quando entrou, a dama de companhia irrompeu em lágrimas.

Então está salva! — gritou ela. — Tive tanto medo de que Vossa Majestade não retornasse nunca mais...

Mas eu voltei — respondeu Rosalie, sorrindo. — E o rei foi maravilhoso! Não conseguiria dizer-lhe o quanto ele foi corajoso.

É o que eu já esperava — tornou Tarsia. — Sua Majestade é um homem bom e generoso. Foram aqueles políticos intrigantes que quase permitiram que os revolucionários o destruíssem!

A criada ocupava-se em retirar a tiara da cabeça de Rosalie enquanto falava e a seguir desabotoou-lhe o vestido.

A criadagem comentou que esta noite Vossa Majestade conseguiu conquistar os corações de todos os cidadãos de Arramia. Nunca imaginaram que pudessem ter uma rainha tão maravilhosa.

Espero que continuem pensando assim — replicou Rosalie. — O rei precisará de muita ajuda do povo no futuro.

Não deveria se preocupar com o futuro esta noite. Hoje é o dia de seu casamento, por isso deve se preocupar consigo mesma, Majestade.

Rosalie riu, pois só mesmo Tarsia poderia falar daquela forma.

Quando a criada deixou o quarto, ela saiu da cama e se encaminhou até a janela.

Talvez Emmett ficasse aquela noite com seu povo, que parecia ter mais importância para ele do que qualquer outra coisa.

Contudo, ela, desejava vê-lo. Queria falar-lhe tantas coisas...

Rosalie levantou os olhos para o céu, onde a lua cheia e as estrelas cintilavam sobre a cidade.

Em seguida olhou para baixo.

Através da janela ela avistou as luzes nas lanternas que pendiam das árvores.

Parecia que toda a cidade estava iluminada.

Cada janela parecia uma chama de luz.

"As pessoas estão felizes", pensava ela, "e é isso o que o rei deseja."

Tenho tanto — disse ela em voz alta — que não acho justo pedir mais.

O rei a odiou na primeira vez em que a viu.

Também foram os estadistas que o haviam frustrado e privado de seus poderes que a trouxeram até ali.

Mas ela tentou ajudá-lo e foi bem-sucedida.

Rosalie se perguntou se, naquela noite, quando toda a ex- citação tivesse terminado, o rei desejaria estar na companhia da condessa.

Foi então que sentiu como se todo seu corpo gritasse em sinal de protesto.

O amor que sempre imaginou e esperou um dia acontecer- lhe na vida chegou de maneira inesperada.

O que sentia pelo rei era amor.

Senão, como explicar o fato de ela ignorar o perigo para salvá-lo?

Sempre que pensava em Emmett, um estranho sentimento acendia-se em seu peito, algo que ela jamais sentira antes.

O amor por ele alimentava-lhe cada célula do corpo.

Rosalie fitou novamente as estrelas.

Elas incitavam a imaginação dos seres humanos por estarem tão fora do alcance.

Você precisa alcançar as estrelas.

Quantas vezes ouvira a mãe repetir aquela frase que encerrava muito mais do que atingir os objetivos que alguém almejava.

Significava encontrar o amor, o sentimento mais valioso do que qualquer outro no mundo.

O amor que vinha de Deus e só Dele.

É isso o que desejo — sussurrou.

Como aquele pensamento a machucasse, ela deixou a janela e retornou para a cama.

Tarsia havia deixado apenas duas velas acesas no criado- mudo ao lado da cama e que conseguiam iluminar o relógio acima, na parede.

Era bem tarde, mais do que Rosalie imaginava.

Sabia que o rei se esquecera dela e que não viria nem mesmo para notificar-lhe os últimos acontecimentos. Ele não tinha mais nada a lhe dizer.

"Esta é a noite de meu casamento e estou sozinha", pensou, desolada.

De súbito, as lágrimas afloraram-lhe aos olhos.

— Eu o amo, mas tenho certeza de que ele jamais me amará — disse ela em voz alta.

Então, quando já se desesperava, a porta do_ boudoir_ se abriu.


	8. Chapter 8

A Intriga da Rainha

Autora: Bárbara Cartland

Adaptadora: Hithi

Esse livro não é de minha autoria assim como os personagens nele presentes. Somente faço a adaptação de uma historia fantástica para vocês.

CAPÍTULO VII

O rei entrou no quarto.

Rosalie percebeu que ele mudara de roupa e usava um chambre longo e negro.

Então se lembrou do adiantado da hora.

O que aconteceu? — quis saber ela.

Emmett foi para junto da cama, sentou-se e fitou-a.

Sinto muito pelo atraso — desculpou-se. — Sabia que estava preocupada.

O que houve?

Nada — replicou ele. — Apenas recebi um recado de meu oficial de tropas informando que haviam encontrado as bombas com as quais os revolucionários pretendiam explodir o palácio e os edifícios do Parlamento.

Rosalie não pôde conter um grito de horror.

Tenho certeza — prosseguiu o rei — de que, se você não tivesse tido a feliz idéia de levar na carruagem aqueles garotos, nesse momento poderíamos estar mortos.

Não há perigo de que as bombas explodam agora? — indagou Rosalie, aflita.

Elas serão destruídas de manhã. Vou providenciar para que no futuro não sejam trazidas bombas ou armas bélicas para o país sem meu consentimento.

A voz de Emmett encerrava amargura, o que fez com que Rosalie concluísse que ele ainda sentia revolta por não ter tido a chance de organizar o exército a seu modo.

E por isso não pudera conceder ao país a segurança devida, que ele sempre julgara essencial.

Sentindo desejo de confortá-lo, Rosalie indagou:

Mas a partir de agora tudo ficará bem, não?

Espero que sim — respondeu o rei. — Agora podemos pensar em nós... Você e... Eu.

Foi então que Rosalie decidiu que não poderia continuar enganando-o.

Tenho algo a... Dizer-lhe — informou ela em voz baixa.

Sou todo ouvidos — respondeu Emmett no mesmo tom de voz.

Você poderá achar errado — começou Rosalie com hesitação —, mas o que seu primeiro-ministro e nosso chanceler planejaram é que você se casaria com minha irmã mais velha, Jessica.

O rei nada disse e, após um momento, ela prosseguiu, ainda com voz hesitante:

Ninguém lhe disse que papai tem duas filhas gêmeas, pois acharam que isso pudesse transtornar os planos para o casamento... Porém tenho uma irmã que é exatamente como eu!

Eu sei disso — replicou o rei.

Rosalie fitou-a, perplexa.

Sabe? Mas... Como? Quem lhe contou? Papai me disse que nada... Comentou...

Eu soube de tudo antes mesmo que vocês chegassem em Arramia.

Nosso chanceler tinha certeza de que seu primeiro-ministro nada sabia — retrucou Rosalie.

Pode ser verdade — refletiu o rei —, mas tenho um amigo com quem saio com freqüência para velejar e que foi para seu país recentemente a fim de velejar com seu pai.

Rosalie pareceu confusa.

Jamais soube que algum arramiano tenha velejado com papai.

Meu amigo é grego! — explicou o rei.

Oh! — exclamou Rosalie. — Então a história é diferente!

Meu amigo me contou que seu pai tinha filhas gêmeas — prosseguiu o rei. — Uma delas, Jessica, era um "demônio" e a outra, que se chamava Rosalie, um anjo.

Rosalie suspirou.

Eu... Não acredito.

É verdade — confirmou Emmett. — Jasper me disse ainda que Jessica, apesar de bonita, era dada a flertes e que se envolvera com um homem casado, segundo histórias que ouvira no palácio.

Rosalie cobriu o rosto com as mãos, completamente horrorizada.

Não suportava a humilhação de saber que as pessoas externas ao palácio poderiam estar comentando a respeito do comportamento de Jessica.

Por favor, entenda — prosseguiu ele —, quando você chegou e achei que era Jessica, fiquei muito zangado, mais ainda do que ao saber do comportamento dela. Como poderia me casar com alguém que, sem dúvida, flertaria com meus_ aides-de-camp_ ou com qualquer outro homem disponível?

Oh, por favor... Jessica não é tão má assim! — argumentou Rosalie. — Mas ela sente-se entediada no palácio por não haver muitos jovens nas redondezas ou mesmo na cidade.

Enquanto falava, ela percebeu que o rei não parecia convencido por suas palavras.

Rapidamente, como que para dissipar as dúvidas que rondavam os pensamentos de Emmett, ela continuou:

Minha intenção era dizer-lhe apenas que Jessica não pôde comparecer à visita diplomática por ter contraído sarampo.

E assim você assumiu o lugar dela, finalizou rei.

Pensei que apenas viria com papai para conhecê-lo e anunciar o noivado, porém, quando o casamento viesse a acontecer, seria com minha irmã.

Mas quando o primeiro-ministro me propôs o casamento, há alguns dias, concordei de imediato.

Quer dizer que... Quis se casar comigo?

Quis... Sim — confirmou o rei em voz baixa.

Mas pensei — continuou Rosalie sem compreender — que você viesse se casar com outra... Mulher e...

Eu só queria você! — interrompeu-a Emmett. — Você é um anjo e, embora um homem possa se divertir com mulheres exóticas e sofisticadas, sempre deseja para esposa alguém diferente.

Mas... Você teria se casado com Jessica se nada tivesse dado errado...

Aí é que você se engana!

Rosalie encarou-o antes de comentar:

Vejo que realmente quis se casar comigo, mas não entendo uma coisa: como você conseguiu me diferenciar de minha irmã, apesar de sermos tão parecidas?

Pela forma como você se comportou. Quando meus amigos faziam elogios, você ficava embaraçada e tímida.

Acredito que sua irmã não agiria dessa forma.

Rosalie nada disse e ele prosseguiu:

Quando conversei com você pela primeira vez, tive a certeza de que era Rosalie.

E por quê?

Porque meu amigo grego, Jasper, contou-me que a filha gêmea mais nova do grão-duque era bastante inteligente e erudita.

E como ele sabia de tudo isso? — indagou Rosalie.

O rei não pôde deixar de rir.

As pessoas sempre discutem, criticam ou admiram a nobreza!— comentou ele. — Os nobres são sempre um assunto fascinante. Quando Jasper achava-se na regata em companhia de seu pai, todas as pessoas só falavam num assunto: as duas lindas princesas gêmeas e sobre o que ocorria no palácio.

Ele deu outra risada, após o que prosseguiu:

Aprenderá com o tempo que os mexericos viajam no vento, especialmente quando dizem respeito a quem usa uma coroa.

Suponho que tenha razão — admitiu Rosalie —, e talvez seu amigo grego também tenha dito que eu só me casaria com alguém se fosse por amor.

A voz de Rosalie tremeu quando proferiu as últimas palavras e o rei então disse:

Sobre isso meu amigo nada comentou, porém percebi que, quando lhe disseram que devia casar-se de imediato comigo, você não demonstrou nenhum desejo de tornar-se rainha.

E como... Percebeu isso? — indagou Rosalie.

Seus olhos são muitos expressivos, querida — foi a resposta do rei. — Você não precisou dizer a ninguém que seu primeiro impulso foi recusar o pedido.

É... Verdade — concordou Rosalie em voz baixa. — Mas eu não podia deixar que tantas pessoas... Morressem nas mãos dos revolucionários, inclusive... Você.

Importar-se-ia se eu fosse assassinado? — indagou ele.

Quando fomos até a praça — respondeu Rosalie —, tive tanto medo de que você fosse morto que rezei de maneira fervorosa, como nunca tinha feito em minha vida, para que Deus o protegesse.

Suas preces foram ouvidas — arrematou o rei. —- E, agora que o perigo já passou, quero que me diga o que sente por mim de verdade.

Emmett falou num tom de voz tão comovente que o coração de Rosalie pareceu saltar-lhe do peito.

Sentiu o rubor invadindo-lhe as faces e os olhos úmidos de emoção.

Ele tinha os olhos fitos nela e, vendo a reação de Rosalie, não se conteve e revelou com voz emocionada:

Quero que saiba que, quando a vi pela primeira vez, apesar de estar ainda ressentido por ter de me casar pelo bem de meu país, apaixonei-me por você no mesmo instante.

Rosalie encarou-o, perplexa.

Apaixonou-se? Por mim?

Por você! — confirmou ele. — Rosalie, você é tudo o que sempre esperei de uma mulher e tão adorável como qualquer anjo que possa, algum dia, ter descido à terra.

Espero que seja verdade — tornou Rosalie. — Pois desejo ajudá-lo em todos os sentidos. Quero que Arramia se torne o país que você planejou.

Faremos juntos essa tarefa — declarou o rei, sorrindo.

Guarda ainda algum ressentimento por ter se casado com tanta pressa?

Eu a amo e quero-a como minha esposa. Quero ensinar- lhe o amor, pois sei que ainda não conhece.

Rosalie enrubesceu outra vez.

Parece... Maravilhoso.

E será — prometeu Emmett. — Mas prometi a seu pai que a deixaria descansar esta noite, pois deve estar exausta depois de tudo o que precisou enfrentar.

Havia uma nota de emoção na voz dele.

Boa noite, minha querida esposa — falou ele. — Ninguém poderia ter sido mais corajosa que você nem mais magnífica.

Enquanto falava, ele apagou as velas e deixou-se guiar pelo luar que penetrava no quarto através da janela.

Emmett já tinha quase chegado à porta quando Rosalie, numa voz tão suave que ele mal pôde ouvir, indagou:

Não vai... Me dar um... Beijo de boa noite?

Emmett voltou-se e olhou na direção da cama.

Por um momento a silhueta recortada contra a luminosidade vinda de uma das janelas pareceu hesitar.

Então ele se dirigiu até Rosalie.

Inclinando o corpo, envolveu-a nos braços.

Os lábios de Rosalie aguardavam os dele e, quando Emmett atraiu-a para si, ela se entregou a um beijo apaixonado.

De súbito Rosalie sentiu como se o palácio girasse a seu redor.

As estrelas pareceram descer todas do céu e pairar sobre os corações dos dois apaixonados, inflamando-os de amor e desejo.

O êxtase veio a seguir, conduzindo-os para as alturas do paraíso, fazendo com que se tornassem um com Deus.

No momento em que Rosalie tornou-se dele, ambos alcançaram a perfeição do amor divino.

Um longo tempo depois Rosalie sussurrou:

Eu o amo... Oh, como o amo! Nunca achei que o... Amor pudesse ser... Tão maravilhoso!

Eu não a amo apenas, minha querida esposa, eu a adoro de todo meu coração — confessou o rei.

Eu... Não o desapontei?

Ele puxou-a mais ainda de encontro a si.

Como pode fazer uma pergunta tão tola? Jamais conheci amor tão verdadeiro, ardente e puro! — Fez uma pausa antes de indagar: — Como pôde me levar ao paraíso tão depressa?

Sou... Mesmo... Diferente? — quis saber Rosalie.

Ela pensava em todas as mulheres que o rei havia conhecido e que deviam ser como a condessa de Regra.

Muito... Muito diferente — foi a resposta de Emmett. — Como lhe disse, eu a adoro. Quero venerá-la, colocá-la num santuário e acender velas para honrá-la.

Como pode dizer essas coisas? — indagou Rosalie, sorrindo. — Eu ainda nada conheço sobre o amor.

Pois saiba que aprenderemos juntos, já que nosso amor é muito diferente de tudo o que existe — assegurou o rei. — Sei que levará algum tempo, mas o amor preencherá nossas vidas a cada dia, até que se torne perfeito e cada vez maior.

É isso que quero também... É inacreditável que sinta o mesmo que eu.

Acredite que fomos feitos um para o outro desde o início dos tempos — filosofou Emmett. — Porém eu tinha certeza de que jamais fosse encontrá-la. — Fez uma pausa antes de dizer: — Apesar de ter sua imagem guardada em meu coração, nunca esperei encontrar alguém como você, até que a vi entrando no palácio como se tivesse uma auréola ao redor da cabeça, e asas.

Rosalie deixou escapar um grito.

Oh, por favor... Não espere tanto de mim. E... Se eu desapontá-lo?

Você jamais fará isso — declarou ele. — Rezo para que eu não a desaponte jamais.

Emmett fez Rosalie encará-lo.

Sou acaso o homem com quem sempre sonhou? — quis saber ele.

O rei sentiu quando um pequeno tremor percorreu o corpo dela.

Rosalie então escondeu o rosto no ombro dele.

Na primeira vez em que o vi — declarou ela —, achei-o o homem mais belo que jamais conhecera em toda minha vida. Sabia, porém, que você me odiava e por isso achei-o em seguida muito rude, temendo que Jessica pudesse ser infeliz a seu lado.

E ela seria — concluiu o rei —, porque vocês são gêmeas de corpo, mas as almas são completamente diferentes.

Os braços dele a apertaram ainda mais enquanto dizia:

Suponhamos que sua irmã não tivesse contraído sarampo e viesse aqui conforme tencionavam. Preferia ter morrido nas mãos dos revolucionários a me casar com alguém que não apenas desprezava, mas também não amava.

Não deve ser tão injusto com minha irmã! — ralhou Rosalie. — Como já lhe disse, Jessica sente-se enfastiada no palácio, mas, se casar com o rei da Sicília, como papai pretende, ela se sentirá bastante feliz por se tornar uma rainha.

Jessica pode ser rainha de qualquer país, menos do meu! E agora, querida, vamos nos esquecer de todo o resto e lembrar apenas que estamos aqui, juntos, e que faremos de Arramia um reino perfeito não só para o povo, mas também para que nosso filho assuma meu lugar no trono.

Mais uma vez Rosalie escondeu o rosto no ombro de Emmett. Então, com uma voz sumida ela indagou:

Acha mesmo que... Já posso... Estar grávida?

O rei sorriu de maneira terna.

Pode ser que sim — informou ele. — Porém continuaremos tentando até que isso aconteça. E, seja nosso filho menina ou menino, será tão perfeito quanto você!

Quero que nosso filho seja tão belo e excitante como você — murmurou Rosalie.

O rei atraiu-a mais ainda para junto de si.

Acho que o povo de Arramia já se refere a você como "a rainha das crianças" — comentou ele. — Saiba que há espaço suficiente para muitas crianças neste palácio.

Então trataremos de ter várias — propôs Rosalie. — E, se todos os meninos se parecerem com você, faremos com que se casem apenas com as mulheres que de fato amem.

Nenhum de nossos filhos — respondeu o rei com voz firme — terá um casamento arranjado. — A seguir ele sorriu. — Não é sobre isso que deveríamos estar conversando em nossa noite de núpcias, não acha? Em vez disso, deveríamos dizer o quanto amamos um ao outro, o quanto somos felizes. Deixe-me beijá-la agora como desejei fazer hoje, mas tive receio de assustá-la.

Quando descobri que o amava — confessou Rosalie —, quis que me beijasse... E é por isso que lhe pedi um beijo de boa noite.

Por acaso pensou que eu não quisesse beijá-la? — indagou Emmett. — Estava deixando-a só porque prometi a seu pai que a deixaria descansar e por isso procurei manter meu autocontrole. Mas, minha querida, quando a toquei foi impossível não desejá-la e fazer de você minha esposa.

Eu também desejei ser sua — confessou ela. — Só que não conseguia compreender meus sentimentos.

E, agora que compreende, o que pensa a respeito? — quis saber ele.

Penso que o amo, que o desejo como jamais desejei homem algum. Proponho que voltemos ao paraíso onde estivemos há pouco.

Se é assim que quer...

Emmett começou a beijá-la com ardor enquanto suas mãos percorriam todo o corpo de Rosalie, em carinhos ousados e apaixonados.

Ela sentiu como se o luar a estivesse arrebatando para um mundo de sonhos.

A luz prateada que a envolvia tornou-se aos poucos dourada, como os raios quentes do sol.

A maravilha e a glória do amor fizeram com que Rosalie não pensasse em mais nada, mas que se entregasse de corpo e alma para o amor sem limites.

Quando Emmett outra vez a possuiu, Rosalie pôde vislumbrar que ambos eram, na verdade, uma parte única e singular do amor divino.

FIMEla é bem curtinha, mas é linda. Espero que tenham apreciado.

Abraços!

Hithi.


End file.
